Il est parfait et alors ?
by zelna
Summary: Une Histoire de ma creation dont je me suis beaucoup inspiré du livre Fascination. Cela raconte l'histoire d'une simple mortelle aux dons étrange qui fera la rencontre d'un être de la nuit bien malgré elle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note : _Une Fanfiction non basé totalement sur l'Histoire du Livre elle même, disons que je m'en suis beaucoup inspiré, cela ne se voit pas vraiment dans se premier chapitre mais dès le 2 eme chapitre cela ce remarquera déjà plus. Bonne Lecture. D. **

* * *

_**Il est parfait et alors ?. **_

Tellement claire; tellement parfait, je n'aurais jamais auparavant pu croire que ce genre de choses étaient pour moi, je ne pensais réellement pas que se à quoi j'étais confronté si souvent pouvait être encore mieux que ce que je voyais et pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrivait. L'instant était tout simplement parfait, je n'avais plus mal, il était là, je n'avais plus de raisons de souffrir. La justesse de mes paroles m'étonnèrent moi-même et à ce moment précis plus rien n'avait d'importance, hormis sa Perfection.

**Chapitre 1. Parce que nous le valons bien. **

- Non mais je n'y crois pas brailla Olivia Van-Bergane en se regardant dans le miroir.

- De quoi demandais-je avec curiosité

- Ma coloration Brune, elle commence à partir ! ENCORE.

Olivia était une de mes grande amie; plutôt grande avec de grand yeux gris, une frange et des cheveux d'ordinaire blond, long et lisse mais qu'elle ne cessait de reteindre en brun étant une complexé de sa couleur naturelle. Mais je l'aimais bien, elle était une de ces personnes qui n'avaient pas peur du regard des autres, peu lui importait, tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour elle, elle rigolait pour rien, et cela complétait son charme. Oui je l'aimais bien.

- Toi au moins tes cheveux sont lisses, tu n'es pas condamnée à te les lisser jusqu'à la fin de tes jours braillais-je.

- Elena, je vendrais corps et âme juste pour avoir ta couleur de cheveux !

Moi ? Je m'appelle Elena Warolf, 16 ans, je suis plutôt grande et vaguement mince, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut, mes cheveux sont bruns et j'ai une frange, comme je l'ai précedament soulignée, ceux-ci sont d'ordinaire stupidement frisés mais je les lisse. Mes yeux sont couleur chocolat, en théorie je suis pale comme une albinos, mais l'auto-bronzant et le soleil ont finalement eux raison de moi, je suis donc légèrement bronzé, seulement l'été bien entendu.

- Mouai et moi je veux des cheveux lisse.

Ainsi va le monde.

- Va falloir que j'y aille m'exclamais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon portable qui indiquait 20h

- Ok, on se voit demain

- Ouai tchao dis-je en sortant de chez elles

J'habitais dans les parages de chez Olivia, à genre 15 minutes à pied, je pouvais donc me permettre de rentrer en marchant. Il faisait nuit et plutôt froid je me mis à presser le pas, marcher toute seul un soir d'été ne me rassurait pas vraiment, surtout qu'ayant une imagination très developée; je me sentais observée. Plutôt exaspérant... Enfin non plutôt très flipant; arrivé dans ma grande demeure je me dépêcha de refermer la porte à clé derrière moi, par pure précaution bien entendu.

Celle-ci était vide, comme souvent, c'était un de ces soirs ou mes parents travaillaient tard, avoir beaucoup d'argent c'est bien mais pas pour les heures de sommeil de mes parents, ou peut être étaient-ils juste encore à une de leur " Fashion Week " à la con, enfin bref aucune importance. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une grande maison silencieuse sans aucune lumière d'allumées, je me m'attela donc à la tâche d'allumer le plus de lumière possible au niveau du salon et de la cuisine, hors de question que je meurs de peur tout sa à cause d'une nouvelle plante à ma mère que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant, se serais vraiment pitoyable. Vous imaginer sur les journaux après ?? " Une adolescente âgée de 16 ans décédé d'une crise cardiaque à cause d'un géranium, c'est ce qu'on appelle mourir de peur ! ". Non vraiment, ce serais une faute de goût. Toutes les lumières de précaution enfin allumées, un mot me vint à l'esprit : Nourriture. Oui j'avais faim, mais il était bien trop tard pour me commander quelque chose à manger... L'observa cette grande cuisine d'un coup d'oeil plutôt sceptique, la cuisine n'étant pas mon point fort, sa allait être un vrai carnage, qu'importe la Femme de Ménage que nous payons ramassera les quelques frauduleuses pattes qui oseront fuir de la casserole. Oui des pattes ! Hormis des pattes je ne sais rien me faire, donc normalement je commande chinois, ou une Pizza, ou des plats préparés enfin voilà, mais l'heure était réellement trop tardive.

Après avoir manqué de faire explosé la cuisine ultra-chic ultra-moderne de ma chère maman en laissant le gaz allumé, j'entrepris de déguster les quelques vagues pattes ayant survécu au carnage, mouai j'avais encore oublié de mettre du sel. Je me rabattis sur le bol de céréales et la part de pizza que j'avais mis au micro-onde et alla me poser devant la télé en commençant a zappé sur les chaînes, l'amour est dans le pré ? Très peu pour moi. La meilleure façon de marcher ? Qu'étais-ce donc que ce film débile !! Trois jeunes filles nues ? Ils font dans le porno sur TF1 maintenant ! Sex and the city ? Yeaaah exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! Merci M6 ! Quoi de mieux que les histoires d'amours complètement taré de Carrie & ces amies pour passé une soirée agréable.

01h53, j'étais sur mon ordinateur, retardant le moment ou je devrais aller me coucher quand soudain mon portable sonna, je vous laisse imaginer le bond d'un mètre que je venais d'effectuer bien entendu. Numéro Inconnu, je fronca les sourcils, peut être étais-ce mes parents pour me prévenir qu'ils partaient plus tôt à leur voyage à Ibiza ?

- Allô ?

Pas de réponse.

- Allô ?! Insistais-je me disant que je n'avais peut-être pas de réseau, mais toujours aucune réponse. Je racrocha et ne m'en formalisa pas; je decida d'aller me coucher.

Stupide, Stupide, STUPIDE Cauchemars ! J'adore dormir, je pourrais passer ma vie a dormir, la preuve les jours de congés je me lève genre vers quoi, 13h ! Mais il m'arrive depuis quelque temps de faire des cauchemars extrêmement gênant pour mon taux de sommeil habituel.

Je me réveilla vers 3h... Puis vers 6h30, puis à 9h... Et à 11h; et pour finir définitivement à 12h30. Décidément, je commençais sérieusement à songer aux somnifères pour pouvoir enfin dormir sans me réveiller en hurlant en plein milieu de la nuit. Bon, je me traîna jusqu'à ma cuisine pour prendre un bol de céréales et du lait et me posa sur ma terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Mes parents squattaient la cuisine il était donc hors de question que j'y reste, ils sont gentils mais en dose MINIMAL, surtout pas quand ils viennent de passer une soirée mémorable de bourge et c'était enfilé des Vodka jusqu'à point d'heure, je vous laisse donc imaginé leur discutions matinale. Il faisait un grand soleil et le vent soufflait, c'était donc le meilleur endroit de la maison à ce moment là; mastiquant mes céréales j'observais l'horizon, c'était vraiment magnifique, j'aurais pu passer tellement de temps à regarder la Mer s'étendre à perte de vue, j'habite dans l'Upper East Side, non pas New York malheureusement mais bien en France, mais ils ont essayé de jumelé l'Upper East Side de New York ici, sa rend moins bien mais c'est plutôt classe. Quartier à gens friqué quoi.

Hum... Sinon que faire aujourd'hui, journée de grande vacances ensoleillé, je suppose que je vais voir Olivia; je pris mon portable et lui envoya un sms; 2 minutes plus tard j'avais la confirmation qu'ont se voyait.

Vous ai-je déjà parler de cette impression de répétions ? Nan ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez jamais ressentis, cette sensation que c'est toujours la même chose, qu'on se pose toujours les mêmes question, eh bien aujourd'hui n'étais pas une journée comme ça. Olivia m'avait annoncé que Jessica voulait qu'ont viennent la voir, elle voulait nous présenter son nouveau copain trop " fantasmant ", mon dieu qu'avait-elle encore trouver ?? Tant bien nous fasses nous avions enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. Nous debarquâmes chez elle avec notre éternel air blasé d'adolescentes chiantes du 21ème siècles que nous étions, mais je ne garda pas longtemps cet air quand un beau jeune homme vint nous ouvrir, pas le copain à Jessica j'en étais persuadé, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le savais.

- Salut

- Hey salut, moi c'est Andrew dit-il en me faisant la bise

- Elena dis-je le détaillant de haut en bas, mui mignon.

- Moi c'est Olivia s'exclama mon amie en lui faisant la bise, tu dois être un ami de Josh le copain de Jessica c'est sa ?

- Exactement,

Le dit Andrew nous montra ou s'était planqué Josh et Jessica, celle-ci toujours aussi impulsive brailla un " Mes cheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies vous être enfiiin laaaa ! " plutôt strident, lorsqu'elle nous aperçu, un miracle que mes tympans en soient rescapés.

- Je vous présente l'Homme de ma vie s'exclama t'elle en nous présentant Josh qui vint nous faire la bise. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil. Journée parmi tant d'autre, j'avoue ces derniers temps j'étais blasé ! Personne ne fit attention à moi, marre d'être invisible ces derniers temps je me soupçonnais de rechercher quelqu'un juste pour qu'on me remarque, quelle fille étrange je faisais. Nous passâmes la journée à nous baigner dans la piscine de Jessica tandis que celle-ci restait enfermé dans sa chambre avec Josh, on ne se demande pas ce qu'ils faisaient bien entendu. Mais bon moi je ne me privais pas de zieuté du regard Andrew, mui plutôt mignon ça pouvait aller. Soudain une sonnerie stridente me sortis de mes songes, Jessica se jeta sur son portable pour répondre.

- Allooooooooo ?? Ouii ? Yess ?? Bien sûr toujours pour toi ! Quand ? Tu veeeux ?? Biiien suur que j'accepte, demaiin ? Tout le temps ? Aucun problème ! Bisoux Je t'aime !!

Oh mon dieu, pitié que se ne soit pas se à quoi je pense.

- Darliing devine quoiii ?

- Crache le morceau m'éxaspérais-je craignant le pire

- C'était Ben au Téléphone il m'aime encore il veut ressortir avec moi !!

Pour la 7 ème fois... Que se passe t'il est t'il encore en manque. Je lui aurais bien balancé la verité a Olivia, comme quoi Ben se foutais bien de sa gueule et qu'il ne faisait que se servir d'elle, mais ça l'aurais vexé, alors je la laisse ce débrouiller, pauvre petite chose naïve, elle croit vraiment que cette enfoiré de Ben est son âme soeur, elle rêve, le prince charmant n'existe pas, si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de se croire dans un compte de fée.

- Genial dis-je sans joie voyant déjà ce profiler à l'horizon les jours de solitudes, moi et mon ordinateur.

Andrew, lui, me regarda avec une curiosité non feinte, que me voulait-il ? Un Autographe ?

Finalement il retourna à son bronzage. Ne sont pas cencés être exclusivement les filles qui se livrent à ce genre d'activités ? Il semblerait que non. Sentiment d'être observée, encore, je me tourna du côté d'Andrew mais il n'avait pas bougé, toujours les yeux fermé à bronzer au soleil. Encore mon imagination apparemment.

**_A Suivre..._**

_Hii Que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ?_

_By Zelna._


	2. Chapter 2

****

J'avoue avoir ecrit ce chapitre rapidemment

Plutot bien non ?

**Enfin voila, merci pour vos Reviews.**

**_Reponse au Reviews :_**

_**¤C.H.R.Y.S.T.Y.E¤**_ : _Hii Merci beaucoup, tu avais hate de lire la suite ? Et bien la voila xD._

_**xxjustineblainxx : **Tu vas essayer de la suivre jusqu'au bout ? Parce que normalement tu n'y arrives pas XD ? Ne t'en fais pas sa m'arrive souvent aussi --'._

_**Scotty : **Heee voila la suite presto presto . Me suis pas mal depecher, disons que c'était un jour à inspirations. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Vous trouvez sa bizarre vous ?**

La nuit allait tomber, Olivia et moi finissâmes par rentré chez nous. Je lui dis rapidement au-revoir et me dirigea vers chez moi avec une hâte de m'éloigner d'Olivia et de ces élucubrations au sujet du Ben; j'arrivai devant ma porte et m'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand soudain une constatation me heurta violemment, mes parents étaient encore une fois absents, j'étais une nouvelle fois toute seul. Je laissa retomber mon bras contre mon corps et baissa les yeux; je ne pleurais pas, j'essayais juste d'extérioriser la douleur, en théorie j'essayais de ne pas me mettre en situation qui la faisait ressortir mais disons que quelques fois c'était elle qui venait à moi. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je décida donc de me diriger vers la mer histoire de m'asseoir sur les rochers. Je laissa durant une bonne heure mes pensées divaguer devant cette étendu d'eau, et je quitta cette endroit calme pour rentré chez moi seulement quand la température devenait réellement trop froide pour moi, ce qui arriva trop tôt à mon goût. Je pressentais que la nuit allait être longue...

_Toujours la même chose... A sa près. Des voix qui chuchotes des mensonges, des douleurs passé soi-disant effacées, des regrets, des vérités qui ne se disent pas mais qui m'ont été depuis longtemps dévoiler, je marche seul dans un parc sombre, j'entends un hurlement strident qui me fait sursauter, terrifiant, comme d'habitude, j'ai beau savoir que je vais me réveiller, que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve je ne mis fait pas._

_Je tombe à genoux au milieu du parc et me bouche les oreilles en fermant bien fort les yeux, je ne veux plus voir ni entendre ces voix désagréables, j'ai peur, je suis seule, je sanglote replié sur moi même.._

- **Je chasserais tes démons **murmura une voix douce et magnifique à mes coté surpassant les affreux chuchotis.

- **Je te protégerais de tes mauvais rêves, ne pleure plus, je suis la**

Inhabituellement le rêve se dissipa et je me sentais m'endormir dans un sommeil sans songe désagréable, mais pour mon plus grand bonheur la si belle voix rassurante était toujours la, comme si quelqu'un était réellement à coté de moi pour me murmurer ces mots

- **Je suis la répéta** la voix **je serais toujours la, tu n'es pas seule.**

Je m'endormis profondément remerciant cette étrange voix qui m'avais sortit de mon cauchemars... Le lendemain lorsque je me réveilla c'est avec étonnement que je constatais l'heure, 12h. Je ne m'étais pas réveillé plusieurs fois comme je le faisais habituellement, j'avais dormis sans autres rêves désagréables pour me réveiller, je me souvenais de cette voix, cette voix de garçon douce, mielleuse, tellement agréable, je ne connaissais personne ayant une voix aussi magnifique, aussi envoûtante, tellement belle que je me demandais si elle n'avait tout simplement pas existé et pourtant je m'en souvenais parfaitement, je me souvenais dans le moindre détail de chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé. D'autant plus que, c'était la première fois qu'on me les disaient. Aujourd'hui je n'avais rien à faire, Olivia m'ayant abandonner pour son Ben, je me retrouvais la journée toute seule.

Soudain les paroles d'hier soir me revinrent en mémoire, " Tu n'es pas seule... Je serais toujours la ", oui c'était forcement son imagination qui avait tout inventer. Malheureusement. Je décida de me lever et d'aller me laver, aujourd'hui le temps était maussade, il pleuvait beaucoup et des éclairs zébraient le ciel, il était donc hors de question que je m'aventure dehors. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de mes parents, je ne m'en inquiétais pas , sa arrivais souvent. Il était hors de question que je sorte de ma salle de bain avant 16h, voir les heures défiler alors qu'on est seule, il n'y a rien de pire pour déprimer ! Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, j'étais mal a l'aise alors que je me devetissais, finalement cette sensation que quelqu'un ne cessait de me regarder était peut être justifier, mes parents avaient peut-être installer des cameras de sécurités histoire de me surveiller à distance ?? L'idée de prendre ma douche en maillot de bain me parut soudain une idée merveilleuse !

- Tu es stupide me murmurais-je à moi même, il n'y a personne et tu le sais très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais tranquillement entrain de me mettre de l'eye-liner quand soudain un courant d'air froid me frôla la joue, je bloqua littéralement arrêtant même de respirer, d'où venait ce courant d'air ?? Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, le chauffage éteint, les lisseurs de cheveux n'avaient jamais fais de courant d'air et surtout pas juste au niveau d'une joue ! Comme une main, un frôlement, une légère odeur flottait dans l'atmosphère, pas mon parfum j'en étais sur, une odeur bien plus agréable et... Sensuel, c'était comme la voix d'hier soir... Okay la j'avais vraiment un problème ! Je devenais complètement folle, il n'y avait jamais eu de courant d'air ni d'odeur voilà c'était tout. Quoi j'essayais de me convaincre ? Bien sur que j'essayais de me convaincre j'étais morte de peur !

Un éclair vint zébrer le ciel suivit d'un énorme bruit de tonnerre et d'un coup, plus de lumière plus rien, coupure d'électricité.

- AH NAA SA C'EST ABUSER braillais exaspéré, je commençais à me sentir comme Will Smith dans Je suis une Légende, seul dans une grande maison à l'affût du moindre zombie dégénéré qui n'attendais qu'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour me sauter dessus et me croquer ( Oui bon disons qu'une grande maison vide peut paraître aussi terrifiante qu'un New York fantôme Nah ? ). Peut être même que dans quelques minutes je me mettrais à taper la discute aux mannequins en plastiques de ma mère ? Je ne savais pas comment remettre les plombs, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais juger utile de savoir, bizarrement à présent sa me paraissais réellement indispensable... Il n'était que 16h34 de l'après midi et pourtant il faisait presque nuit noire tellement l'orage était fort. Dire que j'étais paniqué aurait été un euphémisme, j'étais en train de chercher des bougies dans les tiroirs !! J'en avais déjà trouvé 4 et j'avais par la même occasion trouvé un briquet, Bien la chance ne m'avait pas tant que sa abandonnée. J'étais entrain de disposer les bougies dans le salon, dieu soi loué si quelqu'un arrivait j'étais maquiller et habiller, descente quoi, par contre je ne portait qu'un vague top, du coup l'on pouvait se douté que j'étais au bord de l'hypothermie ! Bon d'accord j'exagérais il n'empêche que j'avais hyper froid ! Je venais d'allumer ma dernière bougie et un grand sourire pris place sur mon visage, je n'étais plus dans le noir, en plus j'avais toujours trouvé que les bougies avaient un je ne sais quoi de relaxant. Dieu bénisse les bougies !! La chose la plus utile au monde lorsque les plombs sautent et qu'on est une adolescente de 16 ans pas bien doué.Je fis ensuite la chose la plus censé au monde, sortir mon portable pour ameuter tout le quartier comme quoi j'étais seule chez moi et je pouvais toujours inventer quelque chose comme quelqu'un avec un couteau se baladant chez moi, sa ne les feraient que plus paniquer et ils débarqueraient on ne peut plus vite ! C'est donc toute heureuse de mon plan machiavélique que j'ouvris mon portable... Huhuhu portable qui ne voulait pas s'allumer... Portable qui n'avait PLUS DE BATTERIE !! Et le fil pour recharger mon portable se trouvant... Loin très loin dans le fin fond du tiroir de ma chambre. Bizarrement d'un coup j'étais tout de suite moins heureuse. Je décida d'attendre à coter de mes bougies, ces stupides plombs allaient sûrement finir par se remettre tout seul non ?? Ou mes parents allaient bien finir par arriver et se rendre compte que leur fille unique chérie était toute seule dans la maison plongé en plein noir. Ou peut-être que non.

Je finis par m'asseoir contre le mur par terre, et par m'endormir. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je me réveilla, des couvertures avaient été mise sur moi et quelqu'un m'avait porté sur le canapé, je m'assoya scrutant les alentours, mes parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés je n'apercevais pas leur Carrera par la baie vitrée je commença à réellement me posé des questions; COMMENT étais-je arrivé la ? J'essaya de me lever mais je fus prise de vertige, j'aurais normalement du m'étaler par terre mais quelqu'un me rattrapa.

- Fais attention...

Cette voix... Cette magnifique voix, si belle... Je la connaissais c'était celle d'hier soir.

- Oh m'exclamais-je en me reculant le plus possible de lui que je pouvais me rapprochant des bougies.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Nate

Dieu qu'il était beau... Même dans la pénombre je pouvais voir qu'il était magnifique. Sa voix était magnifique, son nom était magnifique, putain c'était qui ce gars?

- Que fais-tu chez moi ?

Ma vois tremblait je l'entendais; moi qui voulais passer pour quelqu'un de sur de moi, si c'était je ne sais quelle psychopathe, il pouvait me tuer sans probleme... Il s'approcha de moi et fut éclairer par la faible lueur des bougies, il était encore plus beau que se que j'avais cru voir, sa peau pâle luisait faiblement à cause des bougies, il avait les cheveux brun très foncé, presque noir, et ces yeux étaient d'une profonde couleur chocolat, je cru réellement défaillir, d'un coup plus rien n'avait d'importance, je sentais qu'il ne me voulais pas de mal au contraire, je présentais sa retenu envers moi, comme s'il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter

- Je suis la pour te protéger en quelque sorte dis-il après quelques minutes d'hésitation

- Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

Il poussa un soupir de frustration comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour m'expliquer. D'un coup il fut près de moi, en même pas une fraction de seconde il avait parcouru plus de 5 mètres. Il me regarda avec appréhension, ayant peur de ma réaction, il ne fut pas déçu car je tourna de l'oeil et je me serais sûrement pris le sol si pour la 2ème fois de la journée il ne m'avait pas rattrapé d'une façon surealistement rapide. Il me souleva comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume et je ne pu m'empêcher de me blottir contre lui malgré la peur qu'il suscitais chez moi mais je n'y pouvais rien il sentait tellement bon.

- Excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... me dit-il en me reposant sur le canapé

- Tu t'approche de moi à vitesse irréel et tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas m'effrayer !! T'es quoi au juste ?

Il se tenait à une distance de sécurité de moi, je le voyais bien, et il n'était pas humain sa aussi je l'avais bien compris. A peine avais-je prononcer ces mots que je m'en voulu, après tout il voulait juste me faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

- Je suis... ce qu'on pourrait appelé un sang froid, un vampire...

- Tu vas me tuer demandais-je platement

- NON s'exclama t'il de vive voix comme outré que j'ai pu penser ça

- Tu es un vampire, je suis une humaine, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi d'autre tu t'intéresserais à moi.

- Je te l'es déjà dis, pour te protéger.

- De quoi ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement

- Es-tu au courant que tu à une sorte de... Don ? Tu arrives à pressentir les choses... Je suis sur que tu en es vaguement consciente, sinon tout à l'heure quand je te portais tu aurais essayer de t'enfuir et au lieu de sa tu t'es blottis contre moi, tu le savais déjà que j'étais la, que je te surveillais, n'est ce pas ?

Je sentis une affreuse rougeur envahir mes joues, mon dieu il l'avait remarqué ! Maintenant qu'il le disait, oui j'avais toujours été consciente d'être observé... Et j'avais souvent conscience de chose que les autres ne voyaient pas, mais j'avais jamais réellement fait attention à ça...

- Oui, j'en suis consciente. Et alors ?

- Dans la communauté vampirique _( Hehehe ouai ya même une communauté, c'est pas trop la classe sa xD ? )_ tu es très connu, plus comme une légende que comme une réalité. La légende dit que si un vampire boit le sang de l'humaine ayant ce don jusqu'à la tué, il recevra ce don à son tour mais décuplé, et qu'il pourra contrôler et manipulé qui il veut, qu'il deviendra extrêmement puissant et pourra soumettre n'importe qui. Le problème c'est qu'il y a quelque temps un vampire nommé Marcus à entendu parler de toi, et c'est dis que cette légende n'en était peut-être pas une... Il a décidé de te tué. Ma famille m'a envoyé te protéger de Marcus, s'il t'attrape et boit jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sang, s'en sera la fin des humains, ils vous réduira en esclavage, et nous autres vampires seront obliger de nous cacher pour ne pas qu'il nous élimine, seul ces rares compagnons seront à ces coté...

- Alors je dois faire quoi chuchotais-je au bord des larmes

- Tu dois mourir.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**_Bwahahaha, a_****_lors sa si c'est pas de la pire cruauté, je sais pas se que sais xD ! _**

**_Je me disais que sa ferais un petit effet de finir comme sa. _**

**_Non pas fraper Sivousplait D._**

**_Vous en avez penser quoi sinon ? _**

**_By Zelna._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce qui est bien avec les vacance, c'est qu'on a le temps et d'ecrire et de dormir et tout ce qui va avec des vacances au sujets de gens comme nous. N'ai-ce pas magnifique xD. J'avoue l'idée de reprendre les cours m'enchante de moins en moins. Vous avez du remarquer, ma fic ne s'appelle plus " Fascinaton " mais " Il est parfait et alors ? ", Fascination rappelait trop le nom du tome 1 du livre.**** Enfin bref; Chapitre 3 en exclusivité ! ****Bonne Lecture et merci pour tout vos Reviews ! **

**_Reponse au Reviews :_**

_**XxjustineblainxX :**_ _Oui il semblerait que c'est devenu une mode de coupé au mauvais moment alors je mis met rire , tu sais qe je n'y avais même pas pensé au faite que même si elle avait eu la recharge elle n'aurait pas pu chargé son portable à cause de la coupure d'electricité --'. Enfin merci pour ta correction, je fais attention pour ce chapitre-ci._

**_Scotty :_** _Magnifique ? A ce point XD. Et bien merci beaucoup. _

_**lovefascination : **Eh bien maintenant il y en a 3 de chapitre D. J'espere que la suite te plaira autant._

_**Arya15 : **J'avoue avoir mis le premier nom qui me venait à l'esprit mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le garder, je pense changer le nom de ma fanfic, si je le peu. _

_**IrishGirl65 : **Normal que tu le sente bien le Nate; il est cencé être le fantasme ambulant de chaque fille normal de cette planete xD. Enfin personellement, moi aussi je le sens bien Nate xD, tu penses bien qu'il à un rôle primordial dans l'histoire._

**Chapitre 3.**

- Tu dois mourir.

- Pardon ?? m'étranglais-je

- Enfin... En théorie tu dois soit mourir soit devenir un vampire d'après ce que j'ai compris; mais... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs qu'importe ce que les autres en disent, alors je te l'ai dis, je te protégerais jusqu'à ce qu'on est tué Marcus.

- Pourquoi.. ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi veut-tu me protéger ?

- Je dois y aller tes parents arrivent.

- Attends !! Répond moi.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais juste que je ne veux pas que tu meurts...

- Oh... Et tu restes dans les parages hein ?

- Oui promis dit-il avec un léger sourire, je serais toujours là, tu ne me verra pas c'est tout.

- Ah tu es là Elena !! Brailla mon père en manquant de se prendre la porte du salon, je me retournais du côté ou Nate c'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt mais il avait déjà disparut.

- Oui Papa, je suis là...

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?? Pourquoi n'y a t'il plus de lumière ?

_Stupide mère pas doué..._

Les plombs ont sautés, je ne savais pas comment les remettre, j'ai allumé des bougies.

- Si seulement tu m'avais écouté Elena ! Je t'ai expliqué ou ils étaient une centaine de fois mais bien sur tu t'en fichais, tu étais sur ton Internet comme d'habitude ! Bon ne bouger pas je vais remettre les plombs.

Exaspérant cette façon qu'il avait de se répété.

- Oooh moon dieu brailla ma mère au bord de la syncope, mes belles bougies des îles Caraïbes ! Tu as utilisé mes belles bougies. C'est pas possible d'être aussi incapable tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention non ? Il fallait que tu utilises mes belles bougies !

- Désolé, j'étais dans le noir, je voyais pas grand chose.

- Ah bah oui comme de par hasard !!

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude laissant ma mère débiter une à une les raisons X par Y du pourquoi j'aurais du rester dans le noir et appuya sur l'interrupteur, la lumière apparu, apparemment mon père les avaient remis. Je me dirigea donc rapidement vers les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre.

- NE ME TOURNE PAS LE DOS JEUNE FILLE s'exclama ma mère en me montrant du doigt.

_Plait-il, quelqu'un me parle ?_ Songeais-je sarcastiquement continuant mon chemin, nullement impressionnée par la crise d'hysterie de ma mère.

J'allumai la lumière de ma chambre et un vague fantôme de sourire vint éclairer mon visage, la lumière m'avait manquée... Je savais qu'en théorie j'aurais du avoir peur, mais il était la, je le sentais, il me protégeais, j'avais confiance. Confiance en un vampire ?? Oui je sais c'était irresponsable, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, la solitude m'avais peut-être rendu irresponsable ? Peut m'importait, je ne supportais plus cette vie normale, j'espérais au fond de moi, ne pas faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie... Je ne savais même pas s'il tuait des humains pour se nourrir; il était plus que dangereux je le sentais, mais pas dangereux envers moi. J'esperais... Ne dis t'on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?

Je poussai un profond soupir de lassitude, qu'allais-je devenir ?

- Nate ?

Je me trouvais alors totalement stupide de l'appeler comme sa dans le vide, mais il m'avait promis qu'il serait la,

- Oui ?

Bon d'un mètre de ma part, comme d'habitude. Il se trouvais assit sur le canapé de ma chambre, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y étais pas il y a à peine 5 secondes.

- Pardonne moi, je t'ai encore fais peur, je te fais peur ?

- Je ne sais pas, un peu, je ne te connais pas.

- J'espère pour toi que je te fais peur, je suis dangereux tu sais. Mais malgré tout de tous les humains de cette planète, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir de raison d'avoir peur de moi...

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne tue pas les humains... ?

- Oui on peut dire ça comme sa, disons que par rapport à un humain, je suis végétarien. Non, nous ne sommes pas les seules me dit-il comme s'il avait lu ma question dans mes yeux, nous ne sommes que 5 dans ma " famille " mais il en existe des plus nombreuses qui vivent comme nous. Mais ce n'est pas que de sa dont je parle, tu es étrange, je n'arrive pas envisager de te faire du mal, c'est comme si quelque chose me bloquais. Pourtant envers les autres humains malgré mon choix de vie il m'arrive de me demander quel goût aurait tel ou tel personne, mais toi... J'y arrive pas, c'est comme si il me fallait ton autorisation, c'est vraiment... Troublant dit-il en me fixant curieusement.

- Quel âge a tu ? Bredouillais-je histoire de changer de discutions.

- Tu veux réellement le savoir ?

- Oui, je suis curieuse.

- 101 ans.

- Oh, tu ne les fait pas.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir sortis la blague de l'année genre. Il avait éclater de rire, ces beau yeux chocolat pétillaient d'étonnement à mon égard. Son rire était magnifique, il était magnifique, parfait. Comme si ce mot avait été inventé pour lui, je me sentais mal à coté de tant de beauté, s'en était exaspérant.

- C'est pas drôle articulais-je gêné, j'essayais juste d'être gentille.

- Tu sais même quand j'aurais 1000 ans j'aurais toujours l'apparence d'un adolescent de 17 ans

-Ah.

Quelqu'un devrait inventer un livre sur comment communiqué avec un vampire trop Bogosse que l'on ne connaît que depuis à peine 1 jour et qui tient à nous protéger d'autres vampire cherchant à nous tuer. Bon le titre rendrait plutôt " Discutions avec un Vampire " ou " Comment savoir s'il a l'intention de vous mordre ou s'il est sincère en 10 Leçons ", je pourrais même écrire un livre la dessus plus tard si je survis, un genre de " Coup de Foudre à VampireHill " quelque chose dans ce genre.  
- Je vais me répété mais tu es étrange pour une humaine.  
Humour j'espérais, qu'un humain me dise sa passait encore mais qu'un vampire me balance des trucs pareil c'était tout de suite moins facile à accepté.

- Merci, je me sens vraiment mieux dis-je sarcastique

- Ce n'étais pas un reproche au contraire, tu es différente des autres humaines, moins banale peut-être. Maintenant que je suis avec toi la…tout paraît si simple… un court instant... Je crois que c'est ton humanité qui me fait ressentir ça

- Mon Humanité ? Pourquoi ? On échange si tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas.  
Un rire amer passa ces lèvres, dieu ce que je pouvais aimer son rire.

- Tu es tellement fragile, tu es belle à mes yeux parce que tu es humaine, je crois... Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'un rien pourrait te briser, plus que les autres, c'est réellement étrange. Mais tu sais, être un vampire, c'est d'abord une éternité de solitude, c'est perdre son âme pour devenir une créature de la nuit sous prétexte qu'au soleil notre peau brille comme un diamant; je ne souhaite ça à personne.

- Vous ne brûler pas au soleil ?

Venait-il de me dire qu'il me trouvait belle ??

- Ce ne sont que des mites, et les pieux ne nous tue pas, il est extrêmement difficile de tuer un vampire.

Il me trouvait belle, j'avais bien entendu !! Bon même si se n'étais que soi disant à cause de mon humanité, c'était tout de même intéressant.

- Ah... Et tu n'as pas d'âme ?

Il fallait bien que j'assouvisse ma curiosité de stupide humaine fragile.

- Certains pensent que oui, d'autre comme moi pensent que nous sommes juste devenus des créatures de la nuit condamnés aux enfers.

- Je suis sûr que tu en as une, sinon tu ne perdrais pas ton temps avec une vulgaire humaine, tu m'aurais déjà tué.

- Pas Forcement...

- Peut-être dis-je en baillant

- Oh pardonne moi je t'empêche de dormir, je vais te laisser.

- Tu sais pour ce que je vais dormir avec mes cauchemards habituels plus ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, sa ne change vraiment rien

- Tu ne feras pas de cauchemars

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je reste dans les parages, j'y veillerais.

J'allais répondre quand j'entendis un portable vibrer, il le sortit vitesse surhumaine de sa poche et répondit d'un vague « Quoiii ?? «

Il parlait trop vite pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit à la discution, mais je voyais bien que la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone l'énervait au plus haut point, il fronça les sourcils avant de raccrocher son portable l'air maussade.

- Ta petite copine vampire ne supporte plus ton absence ?

Mon semblant d'humour le fit se détendre un peu, il appréciait vaguement ma présence à ce que je voyait; c'était déjà ça.

- Na, j'ai pas de copine.

- Oh, alors une de tes admiratrices ?

Moi jalouse ? Essayant de feindre l'indiférence ? JAMAIIIIS !

Que voulez-vous, il était magnifiquement beau, avait une personnalité hors du commun, il squattait ma chambre, me protégeais et parlait avec MOI, alors oui Egoiste ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause non ?  
Il haussa un sourcil de façon suggestif, essayant de comprendre le fin fond de mes pensées avec ce foutu air qui me donnait l'impression qu'il me disait " Je suis parfait et alors ? " La prochaine fois qu'il hausserait un sourcil de cette façon j'étais persuadée qu'il serait accompagné d'un sourire charmeur signifiant " Tu es folle de moi ne dis pas le contraire "

Misère fuyons.

Pourquoi n'était-il tout simplement pas un gros moche boutonneux chauve desagreable ennuyant immonde repoussant et banal ?? Parce que je l'aurais déjà foutu à la porte quitte à servir de casse-croute à un vampire ? Possible.

- C'était Andrea; mon " père ". Il me disait l'habituel, que ce que je faisais était dangereux etc. Et que j'étais inconscient d'agir en solitaire, qu'ont devrait se relayer pour te protéger et que je n'aurais pas dû t'adresser la parole et tout. Avec mon petit frère derriere braillant des " Il va la bouffer " j'avoue que ça ma un peu exaspéré. Je crois qu'engendré un gamin de 14 ans a été la pire connerie qu'a faite mon père.

- Je croyais que vous ne vieillissiez plus ? Alors pourquoi " petit frère "

- Je suis né en 1907 et lui en 1950, il a été engendré en 1964 et moi en 1924, ce qui fait de moi le plus vieux de nous deux.

- Mouai, je suis une novice moi à côté avec mes pauvres 16 années de vie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dort maintenant je vais te laisser.

- Tu reviendras me parler hein ?

Dis oui, aller dis oui s'il te plait pitié, si seulement il pouvait dormir avec moi, Sainte Marie Joseph encore heureux qu'il ne lisait pas dans les pensées !!

- Bien sûr,

J'éteignis la lumiere rassurée, je le vis se diriger vers la fenêtre puis hésiter, il me regarda, même dans la pénombre je le distinguais plutôt bien, soudain il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de moi, curieuse je le regardais faire, il se baissa à la hauteur de mon lit et avec une hésitation que j'avais réussi à lire dans ces beaux yeux il me fit un baiser sur le front et me caressa la joue, quelques secondes plus tard il n'était plus là.

Cela dérangeait t'il quelqu'un si j'hurlais de joie ?

**_Et voilaaa,_**

**_Qu'en pensez vous ? _**

**_Je vous en pris continuez de Reviewer, ce n'est pas moi qui en sera contre. _**

**_By Zelna._ **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !  
Vous n'imaginez même pas comme j'ai G.A.L.E.R.E.R a poster ce chapitre !! La presentation était toute sérré c'était trop moche ! Et je voulais absolument qu'il soit bien présenté, alors ouai j'ai galéré pendant genre 2h, j'ai même faillit tout reecrire ce chapitre ! Enfin bref je m'en suis sortie finalement xD. Enfin bref voila le Chap' 4, Bonne lecture et merci pour tout vos Reviews/**

_**Reponse au Reviews :**_

**Ngazidja** : _Non non ne t'en fais pas je ne te prend pas pour une debile. Plait-il c'est un genre de dire " Que se passe t'il ? " ou " Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " des anciens temps. J'ai du le lire dans un livre et cette expression ne m'a plus quitter. _

**Scotty : **_Hii merci pour tes bonnes ondes d'ecriture rapide, je ne saurais te dire si elle ont marché, je ne fais pas vraiment attention au temps que je met à ecrire un chapitre, j'essaie juste d'être assez rapide. . Enormissime dis-tu ?? Je n'en merite pas tant XD._

**Theriel :** _Bizarre XD ? Ne t'en fais pas je vois de quoi tu parles. Même moi quand je relis ma fic je me dis " Oh mon dieu je suis completement taré " !_

**Amy :** _Mui j'écris comme je m'exprime, et je ne supporte pas les histoire niaise. Je n'aurais pas eu mon humour decalé, je n'aurais pas supporté ma fic !_

**lsbm :** _Et bien question evolution avec Nate, c'est pas mal dans ce chapitre D._

**kiwoui :** _Un truc avec Andrew ? Oui pourquoi pas, j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé reellement mais ça peut être une bonne idée ! Il faut que je reflechisse a tout sa XD._

**Rosalie :**_ Huhuhu :p, et bien merci, voici la suite !_

**Poulou :** _Hey nouvelle arrivante ! Je plain ton clavier si tu as tant baver que ça XD. Muiii j'avoue je ne dirais pas non à la version reelle de Nate. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Il était 6 heures du matin, et Nate avait raison pas de cauchemars au contraire je me sentais bien. Alors pourquoi je pressentais que cela ne durerait pas ? Peut-être étais-ce du au faite que je venais de recevoir un message de Jessica qui m'avait réveiller.  
J'étais en tailleur sur mon lit la couverture sur mes épaules zieutant mon portable comme s'il était je ne sais quelle abomination de la nature. Je finis par prendre sur moi-même et lire ce stupide message.

_**Message de : Jessica à 5h50.  
Hii c moi, vien chez mwa dem1 dès que tu te lèves, genre vers 10h et tt, et appelle Olivia pour qu'L vienne avec toi Ben veu lui parler ne lui di pa L ne doi pa savoir c 1 surprise. Enfin vue l'heure je dirais plutot viens tt à l'heure.  
Bsx a tte.**  
_  
La panique me pris alors au ventre, je ne voulais pas y aller, mais je n'avais pas le choix je le savais, je savais aussi que j'allais avoir mal. C'est donc quelques heures plus tard, sous les nuages comme si le temps prévoyait l'horrible matinée que j'allais passé, Olivia et moi nous retrouvâmes devant chez Jess, celle-ci vint nous ouvrir et me regarda avec un sourire complice que j'essayai vaguement de lui renvoyer.  
Génial.

- Oliviaaaaaaaaa on a une surprise pour toi s'exclama Jess en ouvrant la porte un grand, c'est la qu'on appercu pour ma plus grande surprise... Ben avec un air repentant. Trop surprenant quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là s'exclama t'elle l'air outré

Comme si elle était pas trop heureuse de le voir genre.

- Il faut que je te parles dit il alors qu'elle entrait et posait sa veste

Pitoyablement exaspérant. J'allai me poser sur le canapé disant bonjours à Josh l'air blasé de toute cette histoire qui avait eu l'idée de s'avachir dans le canapé avant moi. Jessica elle, exciter comme une puce vint s'asseoir à coté de son copain et se blottir contre lui.  
De mieux en mieux. Je le sentais plutot mal, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait que je finirais par le savoir.  
Ben traina Olivia dans le salon ,mit un genou à terre devant elle et s'exclama d'un air degoulinant de foutage de gueule soi disant masqué par des sentiments.

- Veux tu m'epouser ??

Je me sentais blemir, je priais pour qu'Olivia ne tombe pas dans le panneau

- Oh bien sur s'exclama celle-ci les larmes aux yeux

Je me levai en courant et alla vomir tout mon estomact dans les toilettes en ayant pris soin de fermé la porte, ils étaient tout simplement...POUAAH ! J'adorais le mariage et tout, mais là, ça brisait mon mite !  
Je supposais qu'après Jessica allait proposé qu'on aille tous dans une boite de nuit dans laquel on rentrera grace à notre immense richesse comme d'habitude histoire de fêter ça, comme si on avait besoin d'un pretexte pour y aller, et qu'on se bourrerait la gueule, qu'on fumerait et qu'on se droguerais à la Coke jusqu'au petit matin. Oui non n'avions que 16 ans, eux tout cela semblait ne pas les choquer, moi rien que d'y penser je me remis à vomir. Quelle vie de merde, des larmes commencèrent à roulé sur mes joues, je me les essuya rapidemment et sortis dans le salon, personne ne remarquerais mon etat, personne ne le remarquais jamais et c'était mieux, comme ça ils me foutaient la paix.

- Ah te revoila s'exclama Jessica, juste à temps pour mon annonce ! Alors que dites vous ce soir on vas au Live pour fêter ça, je connais des gars qui pourraient nous filer de la coke à bon prix et...

Ne l'avais-je pas predis ? Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de me tiré d'ici.

_- Il semblerais que quelqu'un t'es repéré, tu dois partir, je vais chercher ma voiture, je t'appelle quand j'arrive dans donc environ 10 minutes , joue l'étonné invente quelque chose dis leur que tu dois aller quelque part que c'est urgent. Je me dépèche promis, tu as juste à tenir encore 10 minutes avec eux. Met ta mèche de cheveux derriere l'oreille pour me dire que tu à compris._Nate... Il me sauvait et c'était peu dire ! Sa voix me redonnait espoir, je le cherchais du regard, j'avais besoin de sa presence, et maintenant. Dix minutes à attendre... Je tiendrais. Je m'empressa de passer ma main dans mes cheveux pour remettre cette stupide mèche. Soudain je sentis un courant d'air et je su qu'il était parti.

- Elena ?? Alors qu'en penses tu ? Tu viens hein ?

Je sentais mon estomac se contracté rien qu'à l'idée de foutre la patte à leur soirée débile.

- Désolé mon cousin vient de debarqué, et vue que mes parents travaillent c'est moi qui suis chargé de lui faire visiter la ville, d'ailleurs il vient me chercher, il m'attend devant chez toi là dis-je en sentant mon portable vibré, je decrochais. Allo ?

- Je suis là.

- Okay j'arrive. Bon je vous laisse, une prochaine fois pour moi, bisous dis-je en fuyant vers la porte. La passer fut pour moi un soulagement immense, je courai jusqu'à la Lamborghini qui se trouvait devant la maison et m'y assit avec empressement. Wow retour en arriere; Lamborghini ?? Oh mon dieu comme si cette voiture n'était pas la voiture de rêve de toute personne normal genre !! Je trouvais cette voiture magnifique déjà avant de le connaitre, cela ne m'étonnais donc pas qu'elle lui appartienne. Quand on est parfait, on ne l'est pas à moitié apparemment.

- Ou allons nous lui demandais-je ravalant mes sanglots, je recommenceais à pleurer, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais, tout ce que je savais c'est que je pleurais. Mais je ne m'en faisait pas il ne verrait rien. Je me contentais d'observer avec un émerveillement humide cette putain de magnifique voiture ! Et encore le mot était faible.

- Chez moi.

- Ok

- Ca va me demanda t'il maladroitement

Il conduisait beaucoup trop vite mais je m'en fichais, la vitesse ne me dérangeait pas bien au contraire. Avait-il remarquer les larmes ? Moi qui pensait que personne ne pouvait le remarquer, me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé m'exaspéra.  
Je garde tout pour moi ? Oui ça se peut.

- Oui dis-je en essayant de le convaincre, ou peut être essayais-je juste de me convaincre moi même ? J'essuyais d'un geste brusque les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

Trop observateur. Les vampires semblaient plus observateur que ce que j'aurais pensée.  
Subitement il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, descendit de la voiture et se rendit de mon côté prenant soin de refermer la porte au vue de la température étant plutôt basse. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras en me serrant fort, c'est là que j'éclatai en sanglots, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, les larmes envahissaient mon visage et je posai mon visage contre son torse pour ne pas qu'il voit mon visage, cela m'humiliais déjà assez qu'il m'entende pleurer, je ne voulais pas en plus qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Tout va bien je suis là, me murmurait-il en me caressant les cheveux

Je fermais les yeux, fort, espérant que ça chasserait les souvenirs. Mais la seule chose qui réussit à les chasser fut sa voix. Petit à petit je me calmais et ma respiration redevenait normal; pourtant je ne fit aucun geste pour m'échapper de son étreinte.

- Désolé

- Pourquoi me demanda t'il

- Je t'es trempé ta veste, et tout à l'heure ça semblait important, on devrait déjà être loin non ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste te sortir de là, tu semblais... très mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Mmh ?

- J'adore ta voiture.

- Je t'achèterais la même me dit-il riant de ma déclaration. Dors maintenant, tu sembles exténué.

Je relevai curieusement mon visage de son torse et le regarda, celui-ci effaceais de sa main les traces de larmes qu'il me restait sur les joues et je reposai ma tête contre son torse, je finis par m'endormir ainsi.  
Malgré ma somnolence j'entendais quelques vagues brides de discutions;

- C'est elle ?

- Oui.;

J'entendis comme un grognement sourd d'animal en colère.

- Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te tue.

- Calmez-vous les garçons, Jack ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et Nate ne t'inquetes pas, nous allons la protéger.

Cette voix semblait appartenir à un adulte, je soupçonnais le fameux Andrea d'en être le possesseur.

- Elle dort ?

- Oui.

C'était une voix féminine d'adulte qui posa la question, et c'est une voix féminine d'adolescente qui lui repondit, si je comprenais bien, j'étais entouré de vampire et le seul en qui j'avais confiance était Nate, je n'étais pas reellement rassuré. Vous imaginez s'ils avaient préparé des banderoles de bienvenue ?? " Bienvenue a VampireLand Elena, on nete garantis pas qu'on ne va pas te bouffer on te garantis juste que nos ennemis ne vont pas te bouffer et encore ce n'est pas encore sur ! ".

- Arrêter vos discourt, vous allez la reveiller. Je la monte dans ma chambre pour qu'elle y soit plus tranquille.

- Veux-tu que je porte son sac demanda la voix fluette de la jeune adolescente

- Non merci Aaryah.

Je le sentis bouger puis quelques secondes plus tard, il me déposa sur un canapé et je l'entendis fermer la porte.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux on est seul.

Oh Non, il m'avait rodé. La Honte. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et le fusilla du regard pour s'être fichu de moi, enfin non il ne s'était pas fichu de moi mais... Raaah bon j'étais nul il était parfait point.

- Fait pas cette tête là, je supposais que tu n'aurais pas forcement envie de te retrouver en face de gens que tu ne connaissais pas; surtout des vampires.

- Mouai.

Je me mis à détailler sa chambre, elle était plutôt grande, quasiment plus grande que la mienne, des centaines de livres étaient rangés dans une immense bibliotheque qui m'éblouis me faisant oublier tout autres choses de sa chambre, j'adorais les livres !! C'est donc aussi émerveillée que devant sa voiture que je m'approchai de cette magnifique bibliothèque, j'aurais été un personnage de manga on aurait vu des paillettes brillées dans mes yeux.

- Romeo Et Juliette m'exclamais-je en souriant quand je vis le livre dans la bibliothèque, me tournant vers lui , je viens de l'acheter, j'attends juste d'avoir un moment à moi pour le lire lui dis-je même si je doutais que cela ne l'intéresse.

- Que l'on me prenne, que l'on me mette à mort, je le veux bien si c'est toi qui le veux. J'ai plus désir de rester que la volonté de partir. Viens mort et soit la bienvenue. Puisque Juliette le veux.

Récita-t-il en s'approchant de moi attendant ma réaction.

- Mon coeur jusqu'à présent a t'il aimé ? Jurez que non mes yeux, car jamais avant cette nuit que n'avait vu la vraie beauté.

Je n'avais pas encore lu cette oeuvre, mais je n'étais pas non plus inculte. Je m'approcha moi aussi de lui, sans réellement le réaliser. Il m'attirait indéniablement.

- Si je ne dois plus penser à elle tu devras m'enseigner à ne plus penser...

Je n'arrivais plus à lâcher son regard, peut m'importais l'univers, à cet instant il n'y avait que lui

- Amour, donne moi ta force et cette force me sauvera.

Nous étions proches et j'approchai mon visage en même temps que lui, je sentais son souffle froid sur mes lèvres, je n'avais pas peur, je n'étais ni dégouté, je n'avais encore moins envie de partir en courant comme les autres fois avec d'autre garçon, j'attendais juste une chose, qu'il m'embrasse. J'avais l'impression qu'un dilemme le faisait hésiter, je le laissai faire, il allait franchir les derniers centimetres qui nous séparaient quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit a volé et une tornade au cheveu blond long entra, je fis un bond d'un mètre et nous nous séparâmes rapidement.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiii elle est reveiller s'exclama la bruyante adolescente blonde en me fixant.

**_Heheeeeeee ! Clap Clap Clap.  
_****_  
Sa y était presque XD._**

**Vous allez m'en vouloir là je le sens.**

**_Huhuhu, Vous m'adorez ne dites pas le contraire P._**

**_By Zelna. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody !  
Bon et bien, voila le Chapitre 5, plus long que les autres pour votre plaisir enfin je l'espere.  
Donc voila, merci pour vos Reviews.  
****__****  
Reponses au reviews.  
**

_**Ngazidja :** Bin de rien XD. Ahaa je le savais que quelqu'une m'en voudrais. Je me fait pardonner sur ce chapitre/_

_**Poulou : **Une... Hache ? O.o. Non Nate n'a pas eu à instaler un verrou tu vas voir, il n'en aurait pas eu la necessité xD; Sinon ton clavier vas toujours bien ? Disons que sans lui tu ne pourrais pas faire grand chose y compris lire et reviewer ma Fic, donc je lui porte un interet très important. PS : 6 heures du Mat ?? Rassure moi tu te levais, parce que veillé jusqu'a 6 heures du matin sur mon ordi je ne l'ai que rarement fait._

_**Scotty : **Hii, et bien la voila la suite que tu attendais tant, Bonne Lecture._

_**Justine : **Muii pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliqué n'ai ce pas XD. Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai trouvé que j'avais un peu trop zappé les sentiments d'Elena au sujet de sa reaction sur le faite que Nate était un vampire, j'avoue avoir été faignante sur ce point la /. Mais crois moi ils sont pas près de s'aimer, j'ai l'intention de tout inventer pour compliquer les choses Bwahahaha ( Rire machiavelique ). Vui vui je tiens compte de tes conseil de t'en fait pas, et t'arrete surtout pas lol._

_**Ellora : **He oui en effet, Fan de Gossip Girl XD._

_**little-moi :** En principe les petites blondes exasperantes ne connaissent pas le sens de la phrase " Fraper à une porte" et encore la je n'ai pas rapporter la realité car normalement elles ne savent pas non plus Fermer les porte !! Crois moi, je connais une gamine comme ça c'est une horreur !! Tu m'étonne que c'est pas dans la vrai vie qu'un mec ferais ça ! Appart dans les films, les livres et les fanfics on ne trouve ça nul part ailleur --'._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences. Mais les coïncidences surviennent dans la vie de tout le monde. Ce que la plupart d'entre nous ne savent pas ou ne veulent pas croire c'est que les coïncidences, même remarquables, ne devraient pas nous surprendre. En réalité, il s'agit d'évènements inévitables n'ayant aucune signification. Alors, étais-ce une coïncidence qu'Aaryah soit entrée à ce moment précis ? Etais-ce un de ces événements inévitables n'ayant aucune signification ? J'avais toujours eu tendance à vouloir tout contrôler, mais l'interruption inattendu de la jeune fille m'avait fait comprendre un détail plutôt important, ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire était une erreur. Il avait été attiré par mon humanité et ma fragilité et moi, j'avais été attiré par son côté irréel et dangereux et nous avions été près de faire une erreur monumentale et irréfléchie. Voilà ce que me disait mon côté logique et rationnel.

Après mon côté sentimental me dictait tout autre chose, celui-ci maudissait cette Aaryah aux cheveux blond qui avait eu l'idée exaspérante de vouloir voir Nate à ce moment précis. Mais je me contentais de refoulé ce côté sentimental. Le coeur à ces raisons que la raison ne connait pas, mais j'étais d'avis de ne pas écouter mes sentiments, ceux-ci avaient tendance à me mener à ma perte. Et pourtant dieu sait que j'aurais aimé les écouter.

- Tu te nommes Elena n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda la curieuse adolescente surexciter. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'elle restait loin de moi.

- Oui.

- Je suis Aaryah me dit-elle en faisant une étrange courbette digne d'une princesse des anciens temps. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela ailleurs que dans les films de chevaliers. Je la detaillai de haut en bas et elle était vraiment belle. Ces blonds cheveux d'or tombait en cascade sur ces pales épaules, elle était fine et gracieuse comme une ballerine. Mon contraire quoi.

- Je suis l'âme soeur de Nate me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'entendis comme un craquement, un fissurement étrange, comme de la glace se brisant en mille morceaux. Pendant une fraction de seconde j'eu dans l'idée qu'un quelconque vase avait heurté le sol mais je me rendis vite compte que c'était moi qui me brisais, ma respiration c'était coupé et pour la première fois de ma vie la douleur n'était pas restée dans mon ventre au point de me plier en deux, non. Cette fois-ci la douleur avait atteint mon coeur, mes poumons, mon esprit, mon âme, elle avait atteint chaque minuscule parcelle de mon être sans que je n'en connaisse la raison. Un étrange courant d'electricité me parcourut l'épaule ou il m'avait auparavant touché, je n'y fit pas attention plus que ça.

- Aaryah va t'en lui ordonna t-il d'un ton froid et dur.

- Bon d'accord bouda la vampire en sautillant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Andrea veut vous voir, c'était pour ça que j'étais venu.

- Dis lui d'attendre un moment.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de refermer la porte derriere elle. Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser la question, mais je n'osais pas. Enfin non, je n'arrivais pas.

- Elle divague, tu sais quand elle dit " âme soeur " tu sais. Je la considère comme ma soeur m'avait-il dis d'un ton froid. Un ton froid... Il n'avait jamais utilisé un ton pareil avec moi, jamais un ton aussi froid et blessant... Il venait de confirmer ce que m'a raison me dictait : ce que nous allions faire aurait été une erreur, il ne le voulait pas et était soulagé qu'Aaryah nous ai interrompue. Il ne tenait pas à moi.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier

Je jouais l'indiferente mais il n'était pas dupe je le voyais bien et son visage se durcit, pour rien au monde je l'aurais avoué mais il me faisait mal.

- Je sais. Suis moi, Andrea souhaite apparemment s'entretenir avec nous.

- Bien.

J'essayai tant bien de mal de le suivre, il marchait vite dans le couloir et je du bien vite me mettre à courir pour suivre son allure. Nous finîmes par arriver dans un grand bureau ou Andrea nous attendait.

- Ah vous voilà s'exclama t-il, je vis son expression se modifier en s'apercevant que j'étais essoufflé, il devisagea ensuite son fils semblant ne pas comprendre son attitude, Oh moi je la comprenais c'étais bien là le problème.

- Que se passe t'il demanda Nate sans même daigner me regarder pour voir si j'avais reussi à suivre son allure.

- Euh... Ecoutes Nate, j'aimerais savoir si tu as aperçu des espions de Marcus ou des phénomènes étranges qui te pousserais à penser que celui-ci la repéré ?

- Non. Y a t-il donc nécessité qu'elle reste au manoir ?

- Eh bien non, bien sûr que non. Elena tu peut rentrer chez toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de relâcher la surveillance avant d'avoir tué Marcus je suppose que tu comprends.

- Oui dis-je platement.

- Bon très bien, Nate ramène la chez elle je te pris.

- Est-ce que Catherine pourrait se charger de sa protection ? Enfin, faire se relayage dont tu ne cesses de me parler ?

- Oh, bien sûr repondit-il une surprise non feinte sur son visage

- Bien. Partons.

Toujours ce ton froid et dur... Je couru chercher mon Sac Dakine à l'étage et le retrouvai à la Lamborghini. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort et il me deposai sans nul mot ni regard à mon égard. Je me dirigeai tremblante de froid sous la pluie jusqu'à ma porte et l'ouvrit tant bien que mal, la refermai avec empressement et me laissais glisser contre celle-ci recroquevillé. Je ne pleurais pas, je n'arrivais pas encore à realiser son attitude, étrangement j'avais mal au coeur. Il m'avait rayé. J'étais écorché vive parce que nous avions conclu dangereux mon seule bonheur, cela passerais de toute façon, je l'esperais... Je me levai comme un automate et me dirigeai vers la salle de jeux prenant mon Ipod au passage, m'enfermais à clé dans la pièce, brancha mon Ipod à la stéréo mis la musique à fond et m'allongeai par terre. Tel une morte je ne bougeai pas. Les heures passèrent sans que je ne réagisse réellement, je n'en avais pas envie.

- I wanna be on stage, I wanna feel like a star. Oh Baby I'm the King of Disco chantonnais-je en même temps que la chanson House/Techno que passait actuellement mon Ipod.

- Eh petite, ça va ?

Qui osait ? Oh cette voix, une belle voix douce, une grande dame aux cheveux chatains intimidante et pale comme la neige, cela devait surement être Catherine. Je ne répondis pas.

- Dieu; que t'a t-il fait ?

- Il m'a fait entre apercevoir ce que pouvait être un réel sourire...

- Viens lèves toi me dit-elle en me tendant sa main

Je fixai sa main pendant un moment, ne comprenant pas sa requête, je finis pourtant par prendre sa main et elle me releva d'une facilité déconcertante démontrant son inhumanité.

Elle m'amena près de la haute falaise qui surplombait la mer. Le temps était couvert, comme habituellement à L'Upper Eats Side mais inhabituellement dans les régions ou la mer était presente; le temps était quasiment constamment couvert. Nous nous arretâmes et nous asseyâmes sur les rochers; je n'étais pas rassuré je ne la connaissais pas, et malgré son statut de protectrice à mon égard elle n'en restait pas moins un vampire, et cela m'inquetais.

- Ecoutes... Je pense que Nate à eu peur. J'ai vu, un changement dans son comportement depuis le moment ou il a commencer à te surveiller, il devenait moins sombre, moins cynique je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai reellement ressentit une difference avec le Nate que je connaissais depuis presque un siecle. Le plus gros bouleversement fut quand il commencea à te parler, on ne le vit quasiment pas; il passait à la maison en coup de vent, avait un étrange air rêveur sur le visage mais je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour lui faire si radicalement changer d'avis à présent. Je pense qu'il croit que c'est dangereux pour toi de devenir proche de lui, amis je suppose, enfin je ne comprend pas vraiment mais en tout cas il a préféré coupé les ponts entre vous.

- Je sais.

Oui je le savais, je l'avais bien compris. Il ne voulait pas de moi dans son univers. Je n'en valais pas la peine.

- Il ne tiendra pas 3 heures.

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je étonné de ces paroles

- Il se croit assez fort pour te résister, mais il a tort et il le sais. Il est aussi fasciné par toi que tu ne l'est par lui je le comprend à présent. Je ressent en toi cette même fascination que je ressentais en lui, je ne comprenais pas vers qui ou quoi elle était dirigé mais maintenant je le sais. C'est bien pour ça que je dis qu'il ne tiendra pas plus de 3 heures avant de revenir vers toi pour s'excuser, au moment ou je te parles il doit être en plein dilemme entre sa raison et son envie de te voir, de réentendre ta voix, de revoir ton sourire, la reaction que tu as eu envers son attitude doit le hanter. Comme elle te hante toi-même.

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude et de frustration, dieu ce que cela pouvait être compliqué. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle savait tout ça. Ce que je m'empressai bien entendu de lui demander.

- Humain nous possédons des qualités, celle qui était la plus developpé est gardé et décuplé lorsque nous devenons vampire. Ainsi des vampires savent lire dans les pensées des gens, d'autre provoquer une forte douleur à qui bon leur semble, d'autre même entre-apercevoir l'avenir.

Tous cela m'effrayais, c'était tant de choses étranges auquel je n'avais jamais réellement songé, il n'empêche que j'esperais reellement qu'elle ne se trompait pas. La précense de Nate était apaisante et fascinante, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il ne revienne plus me voir, rien de plus bien entendu. Bien entendu.

Soudainement Catherine se baissa et je fus poussé des rochers ou nous étions assises, celle-ci ayant de meilleure reflexe que moi se jetais sur le vampire qui venait de nous attaquer, moi j'eu moins de chance. Je m'ecroulai à terre poussant un hurlement de douleur, le vampire avait ecarté ma protectrice de son passage et se precipitais vers moi, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me relever et d'essayer de genre me défendre ou de me barrer en courant mais alors qu'il allait se jeter sur moi Catherine le devanceai en le frappant dans le dos, celui-ci surpris tomba à genoux, et me fit dérapé du haut de la falaise.

- ELENA entendis-je hurler

Je me sentis d'abord tomber mais je me rattrapa au rocher qui ornaient les rebord de la falaise par pure reflexe de survis, et la terreur me pris au ventre lorsque je me rendis reellement compte que j'étais suspendu dans le vide à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la mer et de son eau salé profonde mais emplie d'énorme cailloux tous plus meurtrier les uns que les autres.

- JE SUIS LA ! ACCROCHER A LA PAROI ! Hurlais-je terrifié

- Aidez la l'entendis-je crier à quelques personnes dont l'identité m'était inconnu.

J'essayais de planter mes ongles dans la pierre et de me coller le plus possible au mur mais malgré tout je commenceais à ne plus avoir de force , je n'allais pas tarder à lâcher prise. C'est là que je vis apparaître Aaryah et un jeune adolescent blond ,lui aussi, que je supposais être le frère de 14 ans que Nate jugeais exasperant.

- Aaryah, Ulrich allez aider Catherine à se debarrasser d'eux je m'occupe d'Elena s'exclama une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

En quelques secondes, il fut à mes côté et me colla contre lui pour pouvoir remonter en me portant.

- Nate murmurais-je soulagé, comme une drogué en manque à qui l'on venait de donner sa dose de cocaine.

Oh, Nate...

Je m'agripais à lui fortement de peur qu'il ne disparaisse, complètement perdue dans mes sentiments. Etais-ce reellement lui qui venait de me faire oublier que nous étions suspendus à environ 50 mètres du sol ?

Il arreta sa progression, comme si ma voix l'avait stoppé, et me regarda. Je m'appretais à lui dire quelque chose d'autement philosophique mais je n'osai pas.

- Ne me laisse pas tomber me contentais-je de dire

- Jamais.

Soudain quelque chose m'interpella, il l'avait appelé Ulrich ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu Jack lorsque je faisais semblant de dormir, je posai alors la question à Nate.

- Il a changé de nom lorsqu'il est devenu vampire, mon père l'appelle par son prenom d'humain lorsqu'il est enervé me dit-il

Il se remit à grimper rapidement et en quelques minutes nous fûmes sur terre ferme.

- Merci lui dis-je observant curieusement un espèce de feu étrange que Catherine, Aaryah et Ulrich avait allumés.

- Ils ont brûlé les cadavres des 3 vampires qui vous ont attaqué

J'allais lui demander s'il savait qui ils étaient quand soudain une decharge electrique me parcouru le corps à l'endroit même ou il m'avait touché, et voyant sa reaction il venait surement de ressentir exactement la même chose. Une tension s'était tout d'un coup installé entre nous, l'atmosphere était dangereusement electrique, lourde et passionnel et je me sentais indéniablement dans l'envie de me jeter sur lui, c'était étrange mais pas désagréable. Cette sensation était là c'est tout. Nos efforts pour l'ignorer était vain, et j'eu beau me dire que c'était mal et qu'il ne fallait pas nos lèvres se frôlèrent...Puis se touchèrent, pour enfin s'unir, nous nous retrouvâmes à nous embrasser avidement comme si la vie en dépendait, je me collais le plus possible à son corps de marbre froid ressentant cette décharge d'électricité partout en moi. Le vent soufflais fort et faisait voler mes cheveux. C'est à ce moment là que nous fûmes réellement perdu. Lorsque nous finîmes par réaliser ce que nous étions en train de faire nous nous séparâmes violemment et nous éloignâmes le plus possible l'un de l'autre, nous avions à peine partager un baiser que nos réactions respectives avaient été extrêmement violente, je n'osais imaginer si nous l'avions approfondis. Nate me regarda paniqué, et en quelques secondes il fut partis.

Je regardai Ulrich, Catherine et Aaryah angoissé mais Dieu soi loué ils n'avaient rien remarqué, à ça près.

- Woow c'était quoi ça vous avez sentis ? S'exclama Ulrich en se tournant vers moi

- De quoi demandais-je nerveuse

- Oui j'ai sentis aussi s'écria Aarya, une espèce de tension bizarre, oppressante, pendant un moment mes sens ont été tous chamboulés, je n'aurais pu repérer un ennemi se trouvant à à peine quelques centimètres de moi. Le vent s'est subitement à souffler, et là plus rien

- Ouai exactement !

- C'était étrange... Nate s'en ai allé ? Me demanda Catherine étonnée

- Oui,

Je ne lui en voulait pas, j'avais compris, nous ne devions plus jamais nous voir. Ce phénomène était trop étrange, une forme d'autodestruction mutuelle. Dieu pourtant ce que ça me faisait mal à présent d'être séparé de lui, c'était cette douleur qui me faisait peur.

_Tu me manques déjà..._

Je partis rapidement vers chez moi et arrivé je m'ecroulai sur le sofa, blasé exaspéré et ne comprenant pas la tournure que les évènements prenaient. Et j'avais faim.

Je me dirigeai lamentablement vers les placards et en sortie deux paquets de gâteaux que je me mis à engloutir, mourant littéralement de faim, comptant le nombre de Calories que j'avalais par gâteau, pour le moment j'en n'étais à 500 Calories et je n'avais toujours pas réagis, c'était que j'étais vraiment dérangé, en théorie j'aurais hurlé de terreur et me serait mis à me zieuter suspectement dans la glace pour voir si les affreuses 500 Calories se repéraient. Je ne doutais bien évidemment pas que l'un des... Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas leur nom de famille.

- Au faite, vous avez un nom ? M'exclamais-je

- Abernaty s'exclamèrent deux voix à l'unisson, Ulrich et Aaryah sortirent de l'ombre.

Je disais donc, je ne doutais bien évidemment pas que l'un, ou plusieurs apparemment, des Abernaty ne m'observâmes, ce qui venait de m'être prouvé.

- Dis, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Nate me demanda Ulrich curieux, il était bizarre quand je l'ai croisé.

- Non, Oui enfin non rien soufflais-je désespèré par l'incohérence de mes propos

- Va y, raconte nous, tu peux nous faire confiance crois moi me dis Aaryah doucement

- On s'est embrassé...

* * *

**_Et voila !!_**

**Pas trop niais j'espere ?**

**_Vous m'adorer ne dites pas le contraire._**

By Zelna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonné il est plus long que les autres. Mais avec ma rentré dans ce Stupide nouveau Lycée j'ai peu de temps pour moi malheureusement. Au-faite votre rentré c'est bien passé vous ( si vous êtes encore à l'école bien entendu ). Moi c'était... Vous voyez ?? Trop l'horreur Genre. Ah et je suis navré s'il reste des fautes, je viens de le corriger mais il est tard il se peut que j'ai laissé trainer des fautes. Enfin bref Bonne Lecture. **

**_Reponse au Reviews :_**

**_Amira_** : _Et bien merci beaucoup ). _

_**Ngazidja**_ : _Ehhh, trop aimable xD. Pour une fois que j'ai de la chance. Bonne Lecture !_

_**Theriel** : Non Non ne t'en fais pas Aaryah ne va pas la tuer XD, ce serait en effet balo . Oui en effet mieu vautn qu'ils soient __dans genre une grande chambre d'hotel plutot qu'au milieu de la Rue --'. Genant tu dirais genant toi !  
_

_**Sara**_ : _Oui moi aussi je n'aime pas trop la façon dont j'ai ecrit ça; j'ai tendance à aller trop vite ça m'enerve ! _

**_Poulou_** : E_h bien la tu vas Genre m'adorez encore plus ! Ce chapitre est ultra plus long que les autres. En parlant de mon coté sadisme, l'histoire ne serrait pas interessante s'ils tombaient dans les pattes l'un de l'autres d'un claquement de doigts, j'aime ce qui est compliquer. Peut-être suis-je moi même carrement compliqué ? Mouai. Enfin bref ne martyrise pas trop ton clavier en lisant ce chapitre, tu peux toujours hurler des " QUOIIII " strident tu ne blessera personne et tu vas de toute façon pas pouvoir t'en empecher XD. Enfin c'est la reaction que moi j'aurais eu en lisant un chapitre pareil. Enfiin bref je cause je cause mais je t'empeche de lire donc Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

- On s'est embrassé... Et se fut la raison de la tension bizarre que vous avez sentis lorsque nous étions près de la falaise.

Tout de suite je regrettai mes paroles, je n'aurais pas du leur dire, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, je ne comprenais pas, en tant normal je n'aurais rien dis !

- Et c'est pour ça que vous n'arrêter pas de vous éviter ?? Parce qu'il se passe un truc trop bizarre quand vous êtes ensembles ?

- Non ce n'est que très ressent, c'était quasiment la première fois que ça arrivait. On ne doit plus se voir parce que... Ce n'est pas bien.

Je ne croyais pas en mon excuse, on n'avait aucune réel raison de ne plus vouloir se voir, on ne devait plus, on avait peur je crois, c'est tout.

- Mais... Tu l'aimes ?

Oh mon dieu, mais non c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, de toute façon on n'aime pas quand on croit aimer, mais quand on le sait.

- Mais non ! On est amis proche, très proche c'est tout. Et cette tension bizarre c'est, je sais pas moi, un coup du Marcien ou Marcus je sais plus trop quoi. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne sais même pas si on s'apprécie en-faite ! De toute façon je dois mourir non ? Si vous n'arrivez pas à arrêter l'autre, vous me tuerez. Et cette discussion est stupide, ce qu'on à fait c'était une erreur, une vague pulsion.  
Mourir... Cette eventualité était tellement... Tentante. Être libéré de toute contrainte, ne plus avoir à me zieuter dans le miroir 24h sur 24 traquant la moindre parcelle de mon corps non immonde, ne plus avoir à me soucier de rien. En plus venant s'ajouter à tout ça il y avait l'eventualité que à cause de moi l'humanité soit réduit à l'esclavage. N'étais-je pas affreusement égoïste de vouloir vivre ? Je ne savais pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'exclama Ulrich, si tu mourrais je n'imagine pas la réaction de l'autre !! Ce serait l'apocalypse dans la maison ! La dernière fois j'ai eu le malheur de dire que t'avais l'air d'avoir un goût délicieux, mais pour rigoler hein, il m'a menacer de me tuer !

- Olala m'en parle pas enchaina Aaryah, il suffisait qu'on l'appelle alors qu'il était avec toi pour qu'il s'énerve sur nous !

_Ouh Ouh ?!_ _Excuse Me ?_

- Ah...

Je supposais que brailler comme une hystérique " il tient a moi ?! " aurait été d'un mauvais gout genre, alors je me contentai de me taire.

La nuit commençait à tomber et je n'avais qu'une envie, me laver. Je fis part de cette envie à mes hôtes et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain verrouillant la porte, au cas ou.  
J'ôtai rapidement mes habits et m'apprêtais à entrer dans cette magnifique baignoire énorme quand soudain une glace bloqua mon idée première, je zieutai mon affreux visage marqué et mes cheveux tout plat, certains endroit ayant frisé, mon affreux maquillage ayant coulé, et cette affreuse balance sur lequel je venais de monter me crachant 57 kilos au visage pour seulement 1m70. Ce n'était pas la peur du phénomène bizarre qui avait fait fuir Nate, c'était moi. Il venait sûrement de réaliser l'horreur qu'il venait d'embrassé et avait préféré fuir bien entendu.  
Je me dépêchai de plonger dans cette énorme baignoire, pour me debarassé de ce maquillage coulant et surtout pour ne plus avoir à me regarder. Les glaces étaient ma hantise, elle m'attirais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me regarder, mais en même temps tous mes défauts se jetaient sur moi d'une manière féroce et je me contentais de detourné rapidement le visage. Les photos je ne vous en parlais même pas !  
Je me contentai de plonger sous l'armée de mousse coloré à l'odeur de cannelle, pêche, vanille, fraise... Ah, il semblait que j'avais un peu melangé toute les senteurs, mais ça sentait TELLEMENT bon ! Je nageai jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo, tendis le bras et appuyai sur le bouton Play. _  
_

_Eh connard c'est à toi qu'j'parle ! Et J'ai pas oublié t'inquiète, ni tes coups d'putes, ni tes belles paroles qui finalement raquette  
Le peu d'espoir qui reste quand toi tu dit qui y'en a plus  
Moi j'men fou j't'ai jamais écouté mais ma mère elle t'as cru !_

Clap Clap Clap. Du Rap, sûrement Skyrock, Pouah. Je ne supportais pas ce genre de musique, trop vulgaire, trop ghetto, certaines chansons étaient pas mal mais bon. Pourtant cette chanson m'intriguait, la fille qui chantait avait l'air réellement en rogne envers le mec. Moi à la place du gars je flipperais quand même. J'appuyai de nouveau sur un bouton un peu au hasard et la station changea,

- _J'ai rampé hors du monde  
Et tu as dit que je ne devrais pas rester  
J'ai rampé hors du monde  
Est ce que je peux passer la nuit  
Seule ?_

Déprimant. Le genre de musique à ne pas écouter lorsqu'on était dans mon état. Je reappuyai sur le bouton et la station changea de nouveau.

- _Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre dire  
"Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité"  
Tu sais quoi  
Ton amour est malfaisant  
Des larmes sur mon oreiller car ton amour est malfaisant  
Pleure moi une rivière car ton amour est malfaisant  
Mais les baisers que tu donnes ne sais tu pas qu'ils sont malfaisants ?  
J'attends ton appel parce que ton amour est malfaisant  
Je ne peux pas fermer l'œil de la nuit car ton amour est malfaisant  
Tu joues avec mon cœur car ton amour est malfaisant  
Mais l'amour que tu me donnes ne sais tu pas que c'est malfaisant ?_

Musique bougeante mais aux paroles un peu trop significatives à mon goût. Enfin intéressant tout de même, de toute façon j'en n'avais marre de zappé de station en station, je laissai donc NRJ malgré les paroles de la chanson. L'amour était malfaisant je confirmais, mes espoirs eux aussi étaient malfaisant...  
Soudain je sentis une étrange sensation de tentation, j'étais attiré, presque aimantée à quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir. Un bruit sourd me fit me retourner rapidement, une crème venait de tomber, toute seule...

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je peux rassuré

Seule la musique de ma radio me répondit. Je finis par sortir plutôt pas rassuré et par enfilé un peignoirs.  
Quand je fus sur qu'il n'y avait personne, je me séchai et me lissai les cheveux. Je pris les premiers habits propre qui me tombèrent sous la main et détachai mon peignoir. Toujours avec cette même impression dérangeante.

_**CLAP**_

Je fis un bond d'un mètre et regardai paniqué autour de moi cherchant l'origine de ce bruit suspect. J'enfilais mes habits le plus rapidement possible et sortis en trombe de ma salle de bain

- Eeeeeeh Ulrich ? Aaryah ? Catherine ? Enfin l'un de la famille quoi !

- Moui ?

- Ah Ulrich soufflais-je soulagé de le voir, il y a un truc bizarre dans ma salle de bain !

Il me zieuta comme si j'étais soudainement devenu une demeuré, mais je ne me laissai pas démonter.

- Je te jure il y a plein de truc qui tombent tout seule et tout !

- Bon je vais voir.

Je le vis ouvrir la porte et je lui montra les quelques objets mystérieusement tombés. Soudain il éclata de rire.

- Quoi m'exclamais-je irrité

- Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! C'était obligé.

- De quoi demandais-je ayant peur de comprendre.

- C'était Nate.

- Mais... Pourquoi demandais-je avec incompréhension

- Je l'ai croisé à la maison tout à l'heure et il ma demandé des nouvelles de toi, alors je lui est dis qu'a l'heure actuelle tu étais désespéré...

- Tu lui a dit QUOI ?? Hurlais-je choqué

- Je n'aurais pas du... ?

- Non ce n'est pas grave dis-je résigné en me massant les tempes, je préfère ne pas comprendre.

Je me dirigeai vers mon salon, et m'assit sur le canapé prenant le livre qui traînait sur la table basse histoire de m'occuper. Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent.  
Au bout de quelques minutes je me rendis compte que préoccupé, je relisais pour la 5ème fois la même ligne. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère me semblait... Dangereux. Tout était silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux. Mes parents n'étaient toujours pas rentré ce qui était pour le moins étrange. J'entendis un son étouffé, un bruit sourd puis plus rien. Oui quelque chose n'allait réellement pas, je le savais. Je le _sentais_.

- Ulrich l'appelais-je sur mes gardes.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi... Je me retournai lentement. Sachant parfaitement qui ou plutôt quoi j'allais voir

- Oh je suis navré mais ton garde du corps n'est pas en état de te répondre ! Me dit la sombre et pâle personne

J'étais pétrifié, je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Alors c'est toi _Elena _? Je ne voix pas ou est le problème pour t'attraper, Marcus est un bon à rien ! Mais bon après tout t'en mieux pour moi ! Plus simple pour te tué. Stupide humaine menaçant l'humanité.

Il me frappa au visage et je tombais à genoux sous le coup de la douleur, j'essayais de me relevé pour fuir mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me rejeta par terre.

- Quoi ? Tu as mal ? Ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose ! Et ça ? Cela te fait mal me demanda-il en me frappant au ventre me faisant voler quelques mètres plus loin avant de me fracassé contre le marbre du balcon dans un gémissement de douleur.

- Bon finissons-en s'exclama t'il gaiement en sortant une arme à feu en la pointant sur moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il utilisait une arme humaine mais je n'eus pas longtemps à me poser la question car soudain j'aperçus Ulrich se rapproché lentement de nous silencieusement, guettant sa proie avant de se jeter sur lui à une vitesse surhumaine. J'essayai de me lever et d'éviter l'impact mais je fus trop lente.

C'était trop tard, il avait eu le temps de tirer.

La douleur se fit vive et j'hurlai de surprise.

Ulrich était plutôt fort, il savait se débrouiller et l'autre vampire l'avait apparemment sous estimé et l'avais précédemment eu par surprise car celui-ci eu bien vite le dessus sur lui et il lui arracha la tête, le démembra dehors et mis feu à ces restes. Dieu soit loué ma vue commençait à se brouiller sinon j'aurais sûrement vomit. Il revint vite vers moi souriant fier de sa rapidité à tuer mon agresseur mais son sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'il vit mon état et ma main sur ma poitrine pleine de sang. S'il avait été humain je suis sur que je l'aurais vu blêmir. Il se recula le plus possible et je le vis arrêter de respirer.

- Je ne peux pas approché, je suis désolé j'appelle de l'aide ne t'en fais pas me dit-il d'une traite.

Je le vis parler rapidement et paniquer au téléphone avec je ne sais qui, m'a respiration se faisait difficile.

- ELENA !!

Je sentis quelqu'un se jeté à genoux devant moi et fis un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les paupières.

- Je saigne, reste pas la murmurais-je à Nate soulagé malgré tout de savoir qu'il était près de moi

- Je me fiche du sang !! Elena reste en vie ! Je peux pas te perdre s'exclama t'il en serrant ma main, je serrais moi aussi sa main ,froide, seul sensation agréable rescapé de ma situation actuel.

- Excuse-moi.

Se fut les dernier mots que je prononçai avant de sombrer et la pression de ma main sur la sienne disparu. J'étais morte.

- Elena, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Je te laisserai pas partir, je peux pas. T'en vas pas je tiens trop à toi.

Je ne voyais rien, ne sentais plus rien, s'était une sensation plutôt étrange et dérangeante.  
Quand soudain je me sentis revenir, mon cœur battait de nouveau. Je me sentais tellement bien, l'air s'infiltra de nouveau dans mes poumons et j'inspirai avec ferveur. J'ouvris les paupières et sentis une main froide posé sur ma poitrine à l'endroit même ou la blessure que la balle m'avait infligé s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt, la blessure avait disparu. Son regard était emplis d'incompréhension et de soulagement, mon tee-shirt et mes mains étaient couverte de sang mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me prendre dans ces bras et de me serrer fort. J'enfouis mon visage dans son coup passant les bras derrière sa nuque, sa peau était gelé et pourtant j'étais extraordinairement bien pour une revenu d'outre-tombe.

- Mon dieu comment a tu fais ça murmurais-je ébahis

- Je ne sais pas

- Tu es fou, tu n'aurais pas du, vous n'auriez plus eu de problème, j'étais le problème je devais mourir tu l'a dis toi même. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes à présent.

- Jamais ! Tu ne mourra pas, je te protégerais, je donnerais tout pour toi.

Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase et je resserrai mon étreinte

- J'ai besoin de toi Nate, je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe entre-nous mais je t'en pris, ne t'éloigne plus de moi.

- Plus jamais.

- Tu m'as manquer.

- Tu m'as manquer énormément.

- Tu m'as manquer douloureusement.

- Et pourtant nous ne sommes rester éloigné l'un de l'autre à peine quelques heures...

- NATE ! Comment fais- tu pour rester près d'elle, je sens l'odeur du sang d'ici et ça m'est insoutenable ! S'exclama Urlich déconcerté.

- Je ne sais pas murmura t'il. Ulrich, prévient Catherine et Andrea que pour la sécurité d'Elena, elle vivra chez nous autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Explique leur l'attaque.

- Et je leur dis que tu ramènes les morts à la vie ?

- Dis leur seulement se que je t'ai dis de leurs dire lui répondit-il froid.

- Bien chef clama t'il disparaissant.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si cela te convenais, je suis désolé me dit-il alors qu'il m'enlaçait toujours

- Cela me convient parfaitement murmurais-je, sachant parfaitement qu'il m'entendrais. Il faut juste que je prévienne mes parents, tu ne m'en veux pas si je te définis comme une amie à qui je tiens beaucoup et avec qui je préférerais passé mes fins de vacance plutôt qu'aller à Tahiti avec eux ?

- Aucun problème me dit-il esquivant un sourire.

* * *

**_J'ai faillit m'arrêter au moment de sa mort. Mais je me suis dis que déja je vous avais fait genre trop longtemps patienté, j'allais pas non plus être sadique._**

**_Vous m'adorer ne dites pas le contraire._**

**_By Zelna. _**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**_Je vais m'endormir sur mon clavier tellement je suis fatigué ! Le Lycée aura ma peau . Je n'ai même plus le temps d'ecrire ou de lire des fanfics, ça me deprime xD. Navré d'avoir encore tardé !  
Bonne Lecture. Smouaak !_**

Reponse au Reviews :

**Irianess** : _Merci bien xD, oui j'essaie._

_**Myane**_ : _Oh my Godness, je fais un bloquage sur les sentiments, ça se voit jusqu'a dans mon ecriture ! Je vais reellement essayer de m'amelioré sur ce point là ne t'en fais pas )._

**_dodie57_** : _Bin, voila la suite_.

**_Poulou_** : _Pratique en effet xD. Pas durée de quoi ? Qu'ils vivent ensemble ou qu'elle reste en vie ? Il est possible que tu es une bonne intuition. Nan nan j'debarque en seconde moi, c'est le changement d'univer, sa me tuuuue je suis FAAATIGUER ! Moi c'est ma conasse de prof' de math qui veut polluer mon esprit literaire avec ces calcul pourris, vivement la 1ere Litteraire que je sois casiment debarassé des math et de la physique ._

_**bella-for-edward**_ : _Of Course ! Bien sur que je lis Gossip Girl, ces livres et la saga Twilight sont ma Bible XD !_

**_Scotty_** : _Mais non tu n'es pas faible. Tu as juste sucomber au charme de mon ecriture Bwahahaha XD. Navré, la fatigue m'achevera. Est-ce que ça a reellement un sens ce que je viens d'ecrire ? Je l'espere !_

**Chapitre 7.**

Il m'aida à me relever, depuis qu'il avait enlever sa main une légere douleur s'était fais sentir, mais ce n'était pas grand chose, cela me prouvais que j'étais vraiment en vie. Et que j'apreciais sa precense... Bien ententu qui n'aurais pas aprecier une precense aussi... Magnifique ?

- Tu vas bien me demanda t'il inquiet face à ma grimace de douleur

- Oui ca va... Pourquoi la vue de mon sang ne te perturbes pas plus que ça ? Demandais-je avec une curiosité non feinte.

- Je... Ne sais pas reellement. Je ne comprend pas, c'est anormal. Je ne sais pas non plus comment j'ai pu te ramener à la vie. Tout cela m'est incomprehensible, je le regrette.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous finirons bien par comprendre se qu'il c'est passé lui dis-je tentant de le rassurer.

- Nous verrons bien. Tu devrais aller te changer, tes parents arrivent et si tu veux dialoguer avec eux, le sang sur tes habits risques de quelque peu les perturber tu ne penses pas ?

- Quelque peu en effet riais-je doucement. Mais je ne sais pas quand ils vont rentrer !

- Ils ne sont plus loin, je les entends. Depeche toi de te changer et de faire ton sac.

- Viens avec moi alors lui quémandais-je d'une maniere que je savais qu'il lui serais impossible de refuser.

- Okay, mais on se depeche.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ma chambre et il me fallut peu de temps pour retrouver mon vieux sac de vacance et pour y balancer le plus d'habits possibles avant d'aller rapidement chercher les indispensables : Mon lisseur, mon maquillages et mon Ipod. J'aurais bien embarqué mon Ordi Portable mais je savais que je n'en aurais pas l'utilité, je le rangeai donc dans sa malette et le cachai sous mon lit, juste au cas ou. Je pris un tee-shirt qui trainait dans les parages et qui me paraissait long et l'enfilai ayant predecement planqué mon tee-shirt taché de sang dans un coin de mon sac. Si je m'étais mis en Sous vêtements devant Nate ? Bien sur que non je m'étais tourné !! Et il avait eu la delicatesse de ne pas regarder... Enfin je croyais, car je sentais son regard brulant dans mon dos detaillant ma chute de rein, mais cela ne pouvait être que mon imagination... Il fallait d'ailleurs que je lui retouche deux mots au sujet de son squatage dans ma salle de bain.

- Tes parents sont là, je t'attends devant me dit-il avant de sauter par la fenetre d'une façon surnaturelle, mais vous me direz j'avais finit par m'y habituer.

- Maman, Papa hurlais-je en sortant de ma chambre laissant le sac derriere la porte de ma chambre, mieux vallait ne pas les faire flipper. Tout du moins pas dans l'immediat.

- Nous sommes ici ma Cherie, dans le salon.

_Essayer de prendre un air hyper enjoué... Genre comme-ci je venais pas de mourir et de rescucité._

- Tiffanie m'a inviter à venir passé une semaine chez elle !! Je peux y aller heiin ?!

Et le rôle de la meilleur actrice du moment est decerné à... Moiiiii !

- Tiffanie ? Ton amie d'enfance ?

- Oui elle même

- Et bien oui si tu veux, de toute façon Tahiti tu connais bien à present, ça ne t'aurais pas intérréssé.

- Et puis même, je serais reellement heureuse de revoir Tiffanie ! Dis-je avec un ton enjoué et classe à la Audrey Hepburn.

- Bien d'accord me dis ma mère semblant me croire sur parole, quand pars tu ?

- Euh la tout de suite enfaite. Elle m'a appelé sur un coup de tête parce que elle et ces parents passaient en voiture dans les environs.

- Oh really ?? Je serais enchanté de pouvoir dire boujours à sa mère ! C'était vraiment une dame charmante si je me souviens bien s'exclama ma mère.  
_  
What ?_

- Oh non ils n'auront pas le temps ! Ils me prennent au bout de la rue de tout façon, une prochaine fois peut être; bon je vais chercher mon sac.  
Je fillai chercher le dis sac, me dirigeai vers mes parents histoire de genre leur dire aurevoir et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, c'était peut être la derniere fois que je les voyais.

- Prenez soin de vous leur dis-je avec un sourire triste qu'ils ne virent pas

- Oh aufaite, avant de partir peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il y avait du sang sur le balcon ?!  
_  
Ouh Ouh _?! _Oooops !_

- Ooh ça ? C'est rien je me suis ouvert en marchant sur un bout de verre, navré. Vous nettoyerez pour moi hein ? Bisoux dis-je en claquant la porte derriere moi.

Pas si emouvant que ça mes adieu finalement. J'avanceai aussi rapidement que je le pouvais vers la route, ce qui m'étais assez difficile lorsqu'on prenait en compte mon sac hyper lourd, et cette stupide douleur à la poitrine qui ne voulait pas partir.

- Laisse moi t'aider murmura une voix envoutante à mon oreille, Nate posa sa main sur mon bras et la remonta lentement avant de s'arreter sur mon epaule et de me prendre mon sac. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps et je fus tenter de me coller contre lui.

Il passa a côté de moi et me fit signe de le suivre. A quelques mètres de là se trouvait sa Lamborghinin, il m'ouvrit la portiere tel un gentleman des anciens temps et je lui fis un grand sourire de remerciement, et soyont franche, d'admiration.  
Comme la derniere fois, ils nous fallu environ 20 Minutes pour arriver chez lui et durant ces 20 minutes je ne cessai de le detailler. Il s'en était rendu compte bien entendu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Soudain des paroles que j'avais lu dans un quelconque livre me vinrent à l'esprit;  
_  
Je l'aimais si fort, d'une justeté si effrayante  
Que j'aurais préféré mourir que de lui avouer ou de me l'avouer à moi-même  
__  
_Je l'aimais si fort... Etais-ce possible ? Etais-ce inevitable ? Etais-ce reellement ce que je ressentais ? J'aimais en effet sa peau aussi pale que de la craie, j'aimais les traits fins de son visage, j'aimais ces cheveux brun qui semblait si doux, une vrai tentation au toucher. J'aimais aussi particulierement ces yeux si beau, d'une étrange couleur topaze profonde et si special, son magnifique sourire en coin suffisant qu'il arborait à l'instant même du à la façon dont je devais le detailler. Cette façon qu'il avait de se faire respecter, cette façon d'être sur de lui si attirante. Il m'attirait indeniablement. Je l'aimais irrevocablement, oui je l'aimais, il avait donc decouvert en moi le seul moyen de me briser il m'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Tel le chasseur traquant sa proie il m'avait fait tomber dans ces filets de tombeur, étais-ce fais expres ? Ou peut-être ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?  
_  
Ma grande raison de vivre c'était lui, si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fut aneanti, l'univers me deviendrait completement étranger; je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie.  
_  
- A quoi tu penses me demanda t'il me sortant de ma letargie

- Tu devrais pouvoir le deviner

- Peut-être; confirme le moi alors.

- A toi.

- Oh, s'exclama t'il feignant l'ignorance, est ce pour ça que tu me fixes depuis notre départ ?

Son sourire s'elargit, il jouait avec moi, essayant de deviner à quoi je pensais pour ne pas avoir à me le demander.

- Possible... Dis moi, connais-tu les Hauts De Hurle-Vent ?

- Bien sur ! Quel est le rapport ?  
_  
Ma grande raison de vivre c'était lui... Je suis Heathcliff._- Non rien.

Une curiosité non feinte s'était peind sur son visage et il ne put resister bien longtemps à la tentation

- Qu'étais tu en-train de penser à mon sujet ?

- Je me disais que tu étais vraiment magnifique; et je me demandais pour quels raisons tu m'avais sauver.

- C'est à dire ?

- Par devoir ? Par amitié ? Ou peut être autre chose, je me posais la question.

Il reporta son attention sur la route, géner et mecontant de lui même de s'être fait prendre à son propre piege.

- Alors ?

- Tu le sais.

- Peut-être; confirme le moi alors dis-je d'un ton taquin

- Je... Je tiens à toi. Plus que je ne le devrais.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis même pas banale, je suis pire. Je suis bizarre et pas forcement très jolie.

- Ca c'est ta façon de te voir, et tu te vois très mal. Tu n'es pas bizarre tu es foutrement attachante, et tu n'es pas banale, tu es magnifique, tes defaults sont ce que tu es, et j'aime ce que tu es. Plus que tout.

Je ne pus repondre, trop abasourdis par la beauté de se qu'il venait de m'avouer. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer et des papillons dansaient dans mon estomact, tout ces sentiments me terrifiaient au plus haut point. La peur qu'il ne soit pas sincere, la peur de l'inconnu, la peur tout court.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin dans sa grande maison et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrer. A peine eu-je le temps de passer la porte qu'une furie blonde se jeta sur moi.

- Oh mon dieu Ulrich nous a raconter, tu vas bien ?? S'exclama une voix fluette que je reconnu comme celle d'Aaryah

- Oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas

- Tu es sur ?!

- Oui dis-je en posant mon regard sur Nate

- Arrete de la harceler avec tes questions grogna celui-ci avant de passer sa main sur mes hanches et de me sérrer possessivement. Je le remerciais silencieusement et m'appuyai contre lui, j'étais ereinté. La nuit était tombé et j'étais etrangement fatigué.

- Oh vous êtes là s'exclama d'un air inquiet Catherine que je n'avais pas vu arriver

- Marie Joseph et tout ces Saints Nate que c'est t'il passé brailla Andrea

- Je leur ai raconter dit Ulrich, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me croire.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse et écoutai d'une oreille la discution, j'étais tellement bien contre lui.

- Ecouter je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je ne sais pas comment il a pu la trouver, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu la ramener d'entre les morts donc voilà ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour le moment laisser moi instaler Elena dans ma chambre.

Sans laisser le temps à ces interlocuteurs de repondre, il me guida vers les esclaliers menant vers les étages de sa grande maison, ressemblant un peu plus à un manoir qu'a une maison à mieux y regarder.  
Il me fit pénétrer dans sa chambre qui commenceait déjà à m'être familiere malgré le faite que ce n'était que la deuxieme fois que je la voyait. Je ne pu me retenir de bailler et j'essayais de le lui cacher mais je su qu'il l'avait vu.

- Je t'ai... instalé un lit, je pensais que tu y serais plus alaise que sur un canapé dit-il géner en passant sa main derriere son coup.

- Merci dis-je mal à l'aise à mon tour

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole

- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, je ne dors pas moi, les Vampires ne dorment pas si tu te pose la question.

- Ah dis-je deçu de comprendre avec un pincement au coeur que je n'allais pas le voir avant un moment

- Sauf si tu... Veux que je reste, enfin je ne voix pas pourquoi... Hum... Bon je vais te laisser.

- Si reste m'empressais-je de lui dire avec espoir que je n'avais penser à dissimuler.

Un discret soupir de soulagement passa ces lèvres.

- Tu devrais aller te changer, la salle de bain est juste a coté, porte à droite.

- Tu restes hein lui demandais-je dans une supplication quasiment desespéré alors que j'allais de nouveau franchir la porte

- Oui je t'attend.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain presque en courant, je crois que jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais demaquillé et changé aussi rapidement. Dieu soi loué j'avais pris un jolie pijama.  
Cinq minutes plus tard je me redirigeais vers sa chambre et souris lorsque je le vis en tailleur sur le lit avec un livre entre les mains, malgré ma timidité je ne pu m'empecher de m'approcher de lui.

- Tu as été rapide s'exclama t'il etonné,

- Mui... Tu lis quoi lui demandais-je pour changer de discution

- Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent... Je cherche à savoir pourquoi tu m'as parler de ce livre tout à l'heure.

Je me mis a rougir furieusement et detournai le visage géné de nouveau.

- Quoi me demanda-t'il reellement curieux

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui

- Tu te moqueras pas hein ?

- Je te promet.

- Page 93...

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à la page 93 et se mit à lire la page entiere alors que je me sentais de plus en plus confuse et honteuse. Il allait se ficher de moi c'était obliger.

- Oh... Quel passage particulier ?

Mortifié je le lui montrai du doigt sans osé le regarder.

- _" Ma grande raison de vivre c'était lui, si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fut aneanti, l'univers me deviendrait completement étranger; je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie. "_

Je restais tête baisser, ayant piquer un fard monumentale.  
Je l'entendis refermer le livre.

- Eh... Regarde moi me dit-il

Mais je gardais obstinement les yeux baisser, trouvant un interet manifeste pour son parquet bleu ciel... Mais c'était sans compter sa determination.

- Elena, Regarde moi repeta-t'il en soulevant mon menton de sa main glacé, je n'eu pas le courage de resister et le fixa terrifié par sa reaction futur.

- Si tu veux rire, fais de moi ton dejeuner ça sera dejà moins douloureux.

- Je ne vais pas rire. Tu sais, je ressens exactement la même chose me dit-il d'un ton doux en me caressant la joue.

Je sentais des papillons voler dans mon estomac, j'étais terrifier de ressentir ces sentiments étranges.

- Alors c'est à ça que tu pensais tout à l'heure s'exclama t-il en me bousculant legerement essayant de me rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, les sentiments ne semblaient pas non plus être son fort.  
Il avait se sourire taquin et sur de lui que j'aimais tant et ces yeux scintillaient d'une etrange lueur.

- Mui me contentais-je de repondre alors qu'un sourire naissait aussi sur mon visage, sa soudaine bonne humeur étais contagieuse.

- Je n'y aurais jamais penser s'esclaffa t-il. Bon tu dois vouloir dormir, veux-tu que je parte ?

- Non ! M'exclamais-je outré qu'il est déjà oublier ce que je lui avait dis avant

- Je voulais juste voir si tu avais changer d'avis. Je vais lire sur le sofa alors.

Une sueur glacé se glissa dans tout mon être alors qu'une idée se concrètisait dans mon esprit, et le soudain courage dont j'allais faire preuve me terrifiais déjà.

- Non je veux dire... Reste ici avec moi murmurais-je en me decalant sur le lit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien y lire ici. Si ça ne te derange pas bien entendu ajoutais-je precipitament, ayant peur qu'il refuse ou qu'il me dise que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée.

- Oh, d'accord souria-t-il semblant trouver ma proposition plus que tentante.

C'était déjà une victoire, il se glissa avec moi sous les dras et je m'allongeai le regardant curieusement m'attendant à se qu'il prenne un de ces nombreux livre et le lise en attendant que je m'endorme pour pouvoir enfin se tirer mais il n'en fit rien. Il eteignit la lumiere se glissa près de moi et après une fraction de seconde d'hesitation me pris dans ces bras.  
Mon traitre de coeur se mit à acceléré soudainement et j'étais persuader qu'il l'entendait, mais il ne m'en fit pas la reflexion, il se contenta de son eternel sourire en coin suffisant. Prise d'une soudaine bouffé de folie, je passai mes doigts sur son visage de marbre et en notait chaques details y compris les cernes violettes / mauves que j'avais déjà apercu mais dont je n'avais jamais reellement fait attention.

- Pourquoi ces marques violettes lui demandais-je curieuse

- Ca fait pas mal de jours que je n'ai pas chassé.

- C'est ma faute je suis désolé, je t'empeche d'avoir ton cota de sang habituel.

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute. Cela n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça que je sois un vampire.

- En effet, je suppose que ton coté dangeureux fait partie de ta perfection dis-je sans reellement penser avant de parler. Ce jour, la, j'aurais reellement mieux fait de me taire.

- Ma quoi s'exclama t-il choqué

- Heiin ? Oh rien j'ai rien dis oublie !

Eh hooop je me tapais la honte une deuxieme fois ! En une soirée ! Je semblais plutot forte à ce jeu.

- Ma Perfection ? Tu me trouves parfait ? S'étonna-t-il incredule.

- Oui je te trouves parfait grognais-je en enfouissant mon visage sur son torse.

* * *

**_Clap Clap Clap & voila. Reviiiiiews pleaaaase ! D  
Maintenant il faut juste que je trouve le temps d'ecrire la suite xD,  
Je vous imagine déja paniquer devant vos ordi là. Pas d'inquetude je men sortiraiiis !_**

**Vous m'adorer ne dites pas le contraire.**

**_By Zelna. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_J'ai été loooongue à ecrire ce chapitre je suis vraiment Desolé !! Enfin bref, au moins je l'ai finis xD. Aaaah et Revelation est ENFIN sortit !!! J'ai finis de le lire et personellement je suis trop triste que la serie Twilight soit finit =(. Mais je le trouve vraiment bien ce dernier tome ( L ). Et vous, vous l'avez trouver comment ? Faite moi pars de vos avis !! Sa m'interesse xD;  
Sinon & bien au sujet de ce chapitre, Bonne Lecture !  
Smouaak._**

Reponse au Reviews :

_**dodie57 : **Désolé j'ai tardé à ecrire ce chapitre =S. Mais merci du compliment =).  
_

_**Ellora :** Oui en effet ça fait toujours plaisir =)._

_**Poulou :** Ouai t'inquietes... Moi aussi la boussole j'ai connu XD ! Desolé, question trouver le temps d'écrire j'ai eu du mal -____-'. Il faut vraiment que je me debrouille pour ecrire plus vite parce que la j'ai mis plus d'un mois =S. Sinon oui c'est vrai, ils ne perdent pas de temps !!_

_**Irianess :** Merci beaucouuuuup ! Ca me fait très plaisir ( Saute de Joie )._

_**Cinderella191 :** Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont etre tout sauf prude xD. Et merciii pour les compliments =D;_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 8._**

Le lendemain je me revellais seule, Nate ayant apparemment deserté les lieux. D'un coté tant mieux vu la tête que j'avais habituellement au reveil, mieux vallait qu'il ne me vois pas. Mais d'un autre côté... J'étais triste. Comme un sentiment de vide au fond de moi...  
Qui a dis jamais contente ?! Oui bon, à ça près. Je m'appretai à me lever, peut rassurer d'être seule dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas vraiment avec en prime un doute au sujet de l'attitude à adopter. Je me dirigeais prudemment vers la salle de bain et m'y enfermai, c'est casiment 45 minutes plus tard que j'en sortis coiffée, habillé et maquillé. Je retournai alors dans sa chambre, et j'eu à peine le temps de fermer la porte que je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon epaule.

- Je commenceais à croire que tu m'avais abandonner murmurais-je soulagé

- Desolé,j'était partie chasser. Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seule trop longtemps. Alors je suis revenu;

Je me retournais lentement et levai la tête pour croiser son regard. C'est fou ce qu'il était grand comparé à moi.  
- Je suis contente que tu ne m'ai pas oublier m'exclamais-je tout sourire.

- Comment le pourrais-je. Tu es magnifique quand tu dors t'en est consciente ?

- Tu es fou m'exclamai-je, je suis atroce.

- Cesse de te denigré, tu es vraiment magnifique.

- Tait toi. Tu me dis ça pour me faire plaisir. En plus j'ai un visage atroce.

- Bien sur que non... Je l'aime ton visage moi. Et tu sens atrocement bon.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espere ?

- Non pas du tout, une odeur de fruits et de vanille, tout simplement divine me susura t-il à l'oreille

Oh mon dieu le fou, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me jeter sur lui, et il le savait ! Son souffle frais caressant ma peau, sa main frolant la mienne d'une maniere irresistiblement irresistible...

- Ahh..Bah... Merci begayais-je en rougissant.

- De rien

C'était moi ou tout un coup il faisait trèèèès trèèès chaud ?

Cela ne l'empechai pas de continuer son petit jeu; il passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de la poser sur ma hanche d'une maniere possessive.

- Me fais tu confiance ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix rauque me faisant fremir tant l'instant était inespéré. Des millions de papillons s'étaient emparés de mon ventre et mon coeur battait la chamade, il l'entendait j'en n'étais persuader. Ouai decidement il faisait vraiiiiment chaud, j'aurais même opté pour une temperature d'Equateur et non de France / fin aout. Aller, disons un petit 35° !

- Oui,

- Reelement ?

- Plus que tout.

Il remonta alors son visage jusqu'au mien et nous nous retrouvâmes front à front. Il me fixait de son regard percant à la recherche d'un quelconques mensonges.

- Plus que tout repetais-je en chuchotant pour lui prouver la sincerité de mes paroles, et ce qu'il vis dans mon regard du le toucher car il cru bon de me dire :

- Je te protegerais toujours... Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant lui demandais-je ebranlée par ces quelques mots

- Tu as parler dans ton sommeil cette nuit...

- Impossible, je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil. Qu'ai je dis ?

J'avais parlé dans mon sommeil ? Manquait plus que ça, qu'était-ce donc cette nouveauté derangeante ???! Moi qui avait l'habitude d'être silencieuse comme une tombe dès les paupières closes il fallait qu'un vampire à l'allure d'un mannequin vienne me dire que je tapais la causette quand je dormais ! Esperons que c'était juste cette nuit alors.

- Que tu avais peur... Peur de me perdre... Peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Je me sentis rougir et me detachai de lui vivement, honteuse. Oui, esperons que cette tendance n'était que passagère.

- Je suis désolé lui dis-je gêné, persuader que depuis tout à l'heure il se foutait Légèrement de moi.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être pourtant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre...

- Bin voyons, qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire. Une vague humaine bizarre de perdu, dix de retrouvées !

- Bien sur que non, je tiens un peu trop à toi pour vouloir te perdre me dit-il en comblant la distance que j'avais precedement mise entre nous.

Il me caressa tendrement la joue et m'embrassa delicatement, je sentis mon coeur explosé de bonheur, malgré mes precedents sarcasmes je n'étais à présent plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ces bras puissants, je ne pensais plus, je sentais juste ces lèvres si douce sur les miennes. Voyant que je ne le repoussais pas il approfondit son baiser et c'est avec soif de lui que je me collais contre son torse et repondais vivement au baiser. Un peu trop vivement même.  
Ce n'étais pas comme le baiser qu'on avait déjà echangé pres de la falaise qui avait été brutal et irreflechie, celui là était tendre et doux... Je sentis l'adrenaline prendre possession de mon corps et je me laissai faire. Soudain, surprise par une douleur vrillante à la poitrine je me detachai vivement de lui la main sur le coeur, comme s'il était en train de se briser en mille morceaux, je me sentis tomber.

- Elena !!!! S'exclama t'il alors qu'il me ratrapa

- J'ai mal, sa brûle c'est atroce sufocais-je

- Regarde moi !

Je m'executai, je sentis sa main glacer se poser au niveau de mon coeur, comment il savait ou j'avais mal ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

-Tu n'as plus mal, okay ? Respire calmement et ca va passer. Tu n'as plus mal.

Ma respiration était rapide et j'essayais vainement de respirer normalement mais je n'y arrivait pas.

Mes poumons semblaient de pas vouloir y consentir. Pourtant peu à peu la douleur diminua et je finis par mieux respirer. Soulagé il me tira contre lui.

- C'était quoi ça Demandais-je terrifiée

- C'est ma faute, excuse moi j'aurais du faire plus attention

- Quoi pourquoi ?

- J'aurais du me douté qu'il y aurait des consequences à ta mort.... Que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir ramené.. Sans consequences... Peut être qu'à present tu ne supportes plus les emotions trop vives...

- Mais tu le savais ? Que tu pouvais me sauver ?

- Non, mais on ne sauve pas quelqu'un de la mort sans qu'il y ai des consequences....

- Et pourquoi... C'est passé ?

- Je ne t'ai donc jamais parlé des ces " dons " que certains vampires ont... Je peux convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi; étant humain j'étais un très bon menteur ria t'il nerveusement me tenant toujours contre lui.

- Et pourquoi m'a tu... Pourquoi ? Pour jouer ? m'ecriais-je horrifiée, boulversée, avant de m'échaper une enieme fois à son etreinte. Cela rendait un melange de sentiments etranges et perturbants, je sentais mes yeux me piquer, j'essayai vainement de ravaler mes stupides et irritantes larmes.

- Non, bien sur que non... Parce que... j'en n'avais envie, enfin... j'ai été faible je n'ai pas su me retenir, je suis désolé. Mais c'est pas vrai !! A chaque fois que... Je te fais du mal, si seulement ce n'était pas toi, si seulement je pouvais trouver Marcus et le tué de mes propres main, si seulement on n'avait pas eu à te méler à tout ça. Pardonne moi. Crois moi si je savais d'une profonde certitude que tu serais plus en securité sans moi, je partirais, malgré mon... attachement...

Il avait baissé les yeux et sérré les poings en prononceant ce dernier mots, énervé contre lui même et contre sa propre faiblesse, et j'étais sur que s'il avait encore été humain il aurait rougis. Justement, c'était la premiere fois que je ne le voyais pas... Vampire, froid, fort et sur de lui, il avait tellement l'air humain à ce moment précis ! Tellement desemparé que j'en n'avais mal pour lui, comment pouvais t-il croire une seule seconde qu'il était mauvais pour moi ! Je ne pouvais le laisser croire ça, c'était tellement inexacte, tellement... Faux de penser ça !  
Avant même de m'être rendu compte de se que je faisais je passais déjà ma main sur sa joue dur comme du beton et pourtant aussi douce que de la soie.

- Et si moi... Je ne voulais pas te voir partir... Resterais-tu ? Et si tu savais que partir, me mettrais en sécurité d'un point de vue technique, mais qu'à cause de ton eloignement je souffrirais comme jamais personne n'a souffert, serais tu capable de m'abandonner ?

Seul un silence géné me repondit, mais je savais l'avoir ebranlé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que je préférais sacrifier ma securité plutot que sa précense, je l'avais presentie. Et même si par peur pour moi il se forceait à s'eloigner, moi, je le forcerais à être egoiste, à penser à lui, et à revenir vers moi. Je le forcerais à penser non à ce qui était le mieux, mais à ce que lui voulait reellement, un point c'est tout. Voyant que le silence perdurait je me decidai à reprendre la parole.

-Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal tu sais... Tu m'as sauvé de bien des façons imaginables... Et par dessus tout, je t'interdis de dire que tu es faible; je ne sais pas grand chose des vampires, de votre mode de fonctionement, ou de vos façons de voir certaines choses mais s'il y a quelque chose dont je suis sur, c'est de toi. Je te l'ai dis, tu es parfait. Et c'est a moi de m'excuser.... Je n'aurais pas du reagir de façon aussi excessive, je... J'ai voulu ça autant que toi. Et c'était pas a cause de cette atraction etrange qui nous lie... Et je t'en pris ne me fais pas répété ce que je viens de dire, tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à dire ce genre de choses.

Je le fixais desesperement, tandis que son regard était toujours figé sur un point que je ne distinguais pas.

- Kyaaa j'avais raison s'exclama une voix surgit de nul part

- Aalyah qu'est ce que tu fiches ici s'enerva Nate

La petite blonde fut d'abors deconcerté par tant de fureur, mais passa bien vite au dessus ,  
- On vous a entendu vous chamailler, et quand il y a eu un silence, il en a deduit que tu l'avais croqué ! Mais moi que lui est dis que non c'était pas possible. Alors on a fait un parie, et j'ai gagné !

Nous vîmes bientôt debarqué le dit Ulrich un air contrarié sur le visage, mauvais perdant peut être ?

- Nate, tu me decois beaucoup mec ! A cause de toi je viens de perdre 5 euros !

Misere... Il n'empeche que je trouvais que ça commenceais à faire beaucoup, une stupide legende qui me retombait dessus, consequence : un stupide vampire demoniaque qui ne se montrait pas beaucoup desirait me croquer, ce qui était déjà pas mal, ça aurait pu tout simplement s'arreter là mais non bien sur il aura fallu ensuite que je me fasse attaqué près d'une falaisse, que je me fasse aussi attaquer chez moi et que je meurt mais que miraculeusement on me ramene a la vie et comme si tout ça ne suffisais pas il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un vampire ! Aurais-je omis quelques details croustillants ? Il me semblait que non, ah si, deux morveux à dents pointus faisaient des paries debiles à mon sujet !!!  
Il n'empeche que je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Ulrich et Aalyah pouvaient être lié, figés dans leurs 12 ans, c'était peut être ça qui les rapprochaient tant. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarqué ? Dès que l'un faisait un geste, l'autre ne pouvait s'empecher de reproduire casiment la même chose, c'était... Terrifiant. Je me demandais si étant humain ils n'avaient pas été jumeaux ou quelque chose comme ça. Et ça me perturbais, un truc de dingue, pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais remarqué ? Ils étaient adorables. Je vis Aalyah me scruté etrangement, comme si elle avait sentit un changement à mon sujet,

- J'ai eu peur quand Ulrich nous a raconter ce qui t'es arrivé articula t'elle avec une moue boudeuse, j'espere que tu vas mieux.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et se jeta dans mes bras, je restai figé de stupeur, tant de tendresse d'un coup ça faisait un peu trop pour moi, je n'y était pas habitué. Je vis que ma surprise était partagé, Ulrich regardait curieusement sa soeur, et j'imaginais bien l'expression d'étonement de Nate. Je les avaient traité comment il y a 2 minutes ? De morveux ??? Grand dieu non ils étaient les enfants les plus adorables que je n'avais jamais vu, même s'ils étaient vampires. Et ce que j'avais prevu se produit, Ulrich se jeta lui aussi sur moi.  
- Tu devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir me dit-il.

J'avais du mal à croire que c'était le même garçon qui avait parié avec sa soeur que Nate m'avait mordu quelques minutes precedemment, c'était vraiiiiment... Perturbant.  
Bien sur ils ne s'étaient pas a proprement dis " jetés sur moi ", n'ayant pas la même capacité que Nate au sujet de mon sang je sentais qu'ils étaient assez mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes entrain de l'étoufer railla Nate froidement

Ils se detacherent de moi et Ulrich decocha un sourire narquois à son frêre,

- Jaloux ?

Un grognement dedaigneux et menacant se fit entendre,

- Je supose que ça veut dire oui ricana t'il

- Si tu n'as pas envie de passer par la fenêtre, je te conseilles de faire très attention à ce que tu dis.

- C'est ta façon de me dire que je te saoul ?

- Exactement.

- Bon et bien Aalyah partons, il semblerait que notre frère nous renie s'exclama t'il fusillant du regard un Nate pas ebranlé le moins du monde.

- C'est toi qui est renié, pas moi.

- Oui mais nan, tu vas pas me laisser tout seul errer; abandonner...

- Tu rigoles tu vas pas errer, tu vas te jeter sur tes jeux videos debiles.

- Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai massacré la deniere fois. Et c'est moi le mauvais perdant ! Mais aller viens geigna t'il en la tirant par le bras, elle poussa un soupir de lassitude mais se laissa trainé par Ulrich dans le couloir en me faisant des signes d'aurevoirs avec la main. Leur altercation m'avait amusé et j'aurais aimé qu'ils restent un moment avec nous mais bon. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec Nate et cela me paniquais car nous allions reprendre notre discution ou nous nous en etions arrêter... C'est a dire un sujet delicat.  
- As tu peur ? J'entend ton coeur s'acceléré.

Detourné le sujet de discution... Il fallait que je detourne le sujet de discution !!

- Tu n'as pas été très agréable avec ton frère et ta soeur,

Mouai, j'aurais pu trouver mieux.

- Ils sont exaspérants. Il n'empeche que tu n'as pas repondu à ma question.

Je poussais un profond soupir de lassitude. Ma tactique de detournement de sujet n'avait apparemment pas marché.

- Oui j'ai peur chuchotais-je sachant parfaitement qu'il m'entendrait.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te l'ai dis, je ne t'abandonerais jamais.

- Oh Nate pas par rapport à ça...

- Ah oui je vois dis-il avec un léger sourire. Ne t'en fais pas je ne te prends ni pour une harceleuse ni pour une debile au contraire ria t'il ayant deviné mes peurs assez pitoyables au sujet de mon lointain monologue.

- Mouai.

- Je te promets. Ce que tu m'as dis m'a.. Ebranlé...

Il n'empeche que je me sentais assez stupide. Je levai curieusement les yeux vers lui et fut prise d'une brulante envie de l'embrasser, il l'avait remarquer je le savais, il se rapprocha une enieme fois de moi et me re-carressa la joue. J'adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça, il me semblait qu'il le savait mais de toute façon j'avais l'agacante impression qu'il savait tout.

- Laisse moi... Reessayer. Je t'en pris, je saurais être sage. Et si j'ai de nouveau mal.... ça ne se reproduira plus...

- D'accord chuchota t'il posant doucement ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Comme précedemment je sentis une monté d'adrenaline prendre posession de mon corps mais au lieu de la laisser faire, je bloquai cette sensation et mis l'accent sur mes sentiments à son egard. Et il me semblai que sa marchais... Toute mes contradictions, mes peurs, mes incertitudes s'envolèrent, il ne restait plus que lui. Lui qui me voyait, lui qui me touchait, lui qui m'embrassait, lui qui me trouvait belle. Et j'étais sur d'une chose, c'était parce qu'il tenait à moi que j'étais belle. Et si j'étais belle à ces yeux, peu m'importais les autres...

Seul lui comptait.

_

* * *

_

**_Voilaaaa ! Fin du chapitre 8 .  
Misere je ne vous ai pas dis, il y en a une dans ma classe elle s'appelle Elena. Mais elle est vraiiiiiiiiiiment moche & tout, tout le contraire de la Elena de mon Histoire !!! Du coup sa me perturbe trop ! Parce qu'en plus j'aime beaucoup ce prenom, Elena, mais elle là ,elle est vraiiiment atroce ! Elle a pas de personalité, rien ! Sa m'exaspere.  
Mais bon, c'est pas grave .  
Oubliiiez pas de me dire ce que vous avez penser de Revelation !!! Et aussi de mon chapitre en passant xD  
Ah et le film sort en France le 7 Janvier, vous allez aller le voir ?  
Moi j'ai qu'une hate c'est qu'il sorte... J'ai genre trop envie de le voir.  
Sinon voilà._**

_Vous m'adorez ne dites pas le contraire._

_By Zelna. _


End file.
